Father and son The undercover story of Danny & Mac
by Kalnaman
Summary: Danny is going undercover and gains a father he always wanted, though he wasn't prepared for the discipline that comes with having a father who cares. Mac/Danny father/son. Nonslash. Will contain spanking of an adult! Please read warnings from part 1
1. Chapter 1

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 1

Author: NamanKAL

**Warnings: This story will contain spanking of an adult in later chapters. Don't like? Then please don't read it.**** An insane psychiatrist that likes to witness pain of police member's mental disturbed off-springs. Maybe suicidal thoughts and attempts in later chapters.**

Category: Gen. AU. Mac/Danny father/son relationship. Nonslash.

Summary: Danny is going undercover and gains a father he always wanted, though he wasn't prepared for the discipline that comes with having a father that cares for his son.

A/N: I dedicate this story to you Supergirl, I hope you like it and that I can cheer you up with it. If not I'm sorry at least I tried. I wish you all the best and hope that 2009 will turn your luck for the better.

Danny was sitting in front of Mac's desk looking confused at Mac.

"Mac, you want me to what?"

"Pack your things and move into my apartment."

"And why should I do that? Are you feeling alright Mac?" Danny said while looking at Mac for signs of insanity.

Mac took something out of his desk drawer and gave it to Danny.

"For the time being your name is Danny Taylor my son. Starting from today you're undercover."

Danny looked through the papers. "Don't you think you're little too young to be my father? And why the pretending?"

"Your mother and I got you when we were 15. We got divorced when you were 10 and you've been living with your mother until recently, because she couldn't handle you any more she asked me to take care of you and from today you're living with your father instead of your mother."

"From the papers I can see that Danny Taylor is at the same age as I am so why should he live with his father when he is an adult?"

"You've been declared incompetent 5 years ago, because of personality disorder and suicidal tendencies. You've got an appointment with your new psychiatrist tomorrow at 9 am."

Danny almost dropped all the papers in shock from what he heard from Mac. "My new psychiatrist? You know I hate seeing one. I don't want to see one more than I have to, like when I have to do a mandatory psych evaluation and counseling. Sorry Mac I can't do it, you'll have to find someone else."

Mac looked disappointed at Danny. "Sorry Danny but it can only be you. I can't picture any other detective that I can pretend to be my son. If you go through this undercover case you'll get back on the promotion grid and when you succeed you'll get promoted. Danny this undercover case is very important; we need to catch that psychiatrist before he kills another son of a member of the police force."

Danny couldn't believe it; did he really hear that Mac can only picture him as his son? Mac, the one that Danny wished was his father? Did Mac wish that he was his son too? Danny shook those thoughts out of his head of course Mac didn't wish he was his real son, like Danny's father said to him over and over again; he's a bad son and no one wants to have a son like him; a failure of a son.

Danny gave Mac a fake smile. "I'm honored Mac, but do you really think I'm the best one for the job, especially after I shot the undercover detective?"

"Yes I do Danny. You've grown since then. I'll be there for you all the way I promise and I'll make sure you'll be safe. Danny we need to catch that SOB. He killed one too many and this has to stop now. Please Danny, help me stop him."

Danny didn't know what to do, just the thought that he had to interact so much with a shrink was terrifying, but he didn't want to disappoint Mac and he wanted the shrink to get caught. He had a feeling that he wasn't the best for the job though, what if he screwed up again? And disappoint Mac even worse and lose him forever, he wouldn't survive it, then he knew he'd become suicidal for real.

"Danny don't worry about your appointments with the psychiatrist, Hawkes will teach you how to act toward him without giving him any personally stuff from the real you; Danny Messer. And as I said I'll be there for you all the way. You'll get wired so we'll be able to hear everything that's going on in your sessions and be there for you in a heartbeat if you get in any kind of danger."

"You promise?"

Mac smiled, "Yes I do Danny."

"Okay Mac…I-I'll do it."

Mac smiled brightly. "I'm proud of you son and I mean it."

Danny smiled back at him. 'He called me son and that he's proud of me.' Danny's smiled faded though. 'No he only said that because to back up on the undercover story. He doesn't really mean it even that he said he did.'

Mac, misinterpreted the fading smile. "Don't worry Danny. I'm sure it's all going to be okay. You'll succeed and finally get promoted."

Danny just nodded.

oOo

Mac was very happy and proud of Danny. Danny was the only one that Mac wanted in his apartment and play father and son with, he only wished they didn't have to play it but really could be father and son. Danny was a son he never had.

During the undercover case he hoped that he could get to know Danny better and teach him to take better care of himself and learn to believe in himself, like a father would do for his son. And the best thing to do that was to make some house rules that Danny has to live by while living under his roof; he just needed to find out what kind of punishment he'll give him if he disobeys them, as he knew Danny he probably would. What kind of punishment would a father give his son? He better find that out along the way and let his paternal instinct guide him.

Mac went home to make his apartment ready for his 'son's' arrival.

oOo

While Danny was packing he wondered how it was going to be like living with Mac as father and son. Was it really a good idea? Well only time would tell. Now that he had said yes he couldn't back out now, he had to go through it no matter what happened. Danny just hoped that Mac wouldn't go all paternally like toward him like setting up rules and stuff that normal father's do, not like his own dad though. Just the thought of curfews and stuff made Danny shiver, he enjoyed being independent and do as he pleased, without thinking of consequences. He enjoyed his wild living outside the CSI, if Mac knew all the things he did off work, he would get the shock of his life. He for sure didn't want Mac to find out ever about his wild hobbies, he was sure that Mac would try to talk him out of it. It was only legal wild hobbies he did though so Mac couldn't forbid him to do them even though they are very dangerous but still Danny didn't want Mac to find out.

Danny was on his way to his 'father's' apartment while wondering how this undercover case was going to turn out like. Maybe he would gain a father he always wanted for real.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Father and son; The undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 2

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1.

A/N: This story is dedicated to Supergirl3684 (Marie). I didn't promise her no cliffie in this chapter but today I'm nice instead of evil. So no cliffie in this one and the chapter is long, enjoy that while you can. I can only be good for a short while *evil snigger,hehehe* 'why can't there be Halloween every day?

Danny stood nervously outside Mac's door to his apartment. He was wondering if he should knock or not or just leave. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He was about to leave but then changed his mind he turned around and knocked.

Mac let him in. "You don't have to knock Danny this is your home now, well at least while you're undercover. I'll show you your room and the rest of the apartment."

"Okay boss."

"Dad. You better start calling me dad. We don't wonna risk you calling me boss at your sessions with the psychiatrist and blow our cover."

"Yeah you're right boss oops I mean d-dad."

Mac smiled and gave Danny a gentle push on the small of his back, "you have the rest of the day to practicing calling me dad. Let's go to your room and you can start unpack. Hawkes will be here in a few hours and after our lunch we're going to have together you and Hawkes are going to prepare for your future sessions with the psychiatrist.

"'g' I can hardly wait," Danny said sarcastically.

Mac looked worried at Danny, "what is it with you and psychiatrists? It looks like a phobia or something. I don't like seeing one either but how you react about it it's like you're afraid of something. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. I just don't like shrinks, that's all."

Mac knew that Danny was lying, he had a bad feeling that there was more to it and he attended to find out sooner or later. Whatever it was he wanted to be there for Danny and support him the best he could.

"You look tired Danny. Go get unpacked and then get some rest. After your rest we'll go through my house rules."

Danny couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he really hear Mac right? No that couldn't be could it? "House rules? You're joking right? Yeah you must be because you're not living in a house but an apartment."

"Sorry kiddo but I'm not kidding. I've written some house rules down for you to live by while you're living under my roof. And I want you to follow them to the letter or there will be consequences."

Danny looked shocked at Mac. "Come on Mac. Get real I'm not a little kid I'm too old for rules and consequences."

"You've been declared incompetent remember. Danny Taylor needs rules and consequences and I have a feeling Danny Messer needs them too, even that he hasn't been declared incompetent…well at least not yet."

"What do you mean by not yet?" Danny asked worried afraid that Mac would find out about his deep dark secrets. 'No Mac couldn't know how he felt, from time to time and about his dark thoughts he had every time he thought he was a failure. I better be careful' Danny thought.

Mac noticed the panic expression on Danny's face. Mac wrapped his right arm around Danny for comfort. "Calm down Danny. I was only joking." Mac was determent to find more out about Danny's past. He had a feeling that it was good that this undercover assignment came along, now he had an opportunity to know Danny better and help him with his inner demons, which he knew the kid had. If only he knew what they were and how to help him, before he lost him forever.

Mac showed Danny his room and helped him unpack, so that Danny could get the rest he so needed.

Danny wanted to argue about house rules and the rest Mac wanted to force upon him, but Mac was right he was really tired. So he reluctantly changed into sweat pants and went to bed for a nap. He was even too tired to blush when Mac tucked him in. He was out like a flash.

Mac stood at the doorway and watched his 'son' sleep and enjoyed every minute of it.

oOo

Mac had made two lists of house rules; one for Danny Taylor and one for Danny Messer. Mac had a feeling that after the assignment Danny Messer would stay here for awhile or from time to time.

Mac was sitting on his couch in the living room reading a newspaper when Danny came out of his room. Mac looked up from the newspaper and noticed Danny's tousled hair and rubbing his sleepy eyes, Mac smiled at how childlike Danny looked.

"Ma…d-dad do you have any coffee? I could for sure use some."

"I'll make you some while you freshen up. Hawkes could be here in any minute now."

"I'll get in the shower…umm only if it's okay with you?"

"Of course it is. As long we're undercover my home is your home. You don't need to ask me when you want to take a shower."

Danny nodded and went to the guest bathroom.

oOo

Just as the coffee was done Mac's door rang. He looked through the peep hole and saw Hawkes standing at the door with a medical bag in his right hand.

Mac opened the door and smiled while he let Hawkes in.

"Hawkes, glad you could come. You got here just at the right time to get some fresh coffee."

"That sounds good," Hawkes said and looked around like he was looking for something or someone.

"He's in the shower he should be here soon."

Hawkes nodded and smiled brightly when he asked Mac "so how is it to have a 'son'?"

"Weird, but it's only been a few hours since our undercover started. I've made some sandwiches they're in the freeze I'll go get them. Feel yourself at home I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll go help you Mac."

"Thanks." Mac and Hawkes left the living room and went to the kitchen.

"So Mac how is Danny taking this undercover assignment and that he has to live with you as father and son?"

"At first he thought I was crazy when I told him to pack his things and move in with me but then he freaked out when I told him of our assignment and that he has to have sessions with the psychiatrist. Hawkes I'm telling you there is something worrying Danny deep down. It's like he's afraid that a psychiatrist finds out something about him. I'm intending to find out what it is so that I can help him."

"Don't worry about it Mac. If there really was something trouble ling Danny deep down don't you think that the police shrink would have found out in Danny's mandatory psych evaluations?"

"Maybe but it could be that Danny is good in hiding his real feelings and thoughts. I'll ask Stella to check Danny's background, see if we missed something. So is there something new findings in the case?"

"No. The weird thing is that all the victims' has marks on their backsides."

"Marks? What kinds? Should I be worried about Danny's safety? Is there any signs that they've been raped?" Mac asked worried.

"No there's no signs of sexual assault. The marks look a lot like they've been spanked before they 'committed suicide', I've asked their parents if they knew why they had them. The weird thing is that most of them blushed but they said that they didn't knew."

"You don't believe them do you?"

"No I don't Mac. I wonder what kind of therapy that shrink is practicing? Well I'm sure you'll soon find out when you have to go to the sessions with Danny."

"I probably will I just wish that I could be there at all the sessions and support Danny and make sure he's safe."

"I wish that too but at least he'll be good wired and we'll be close and be at his six as soon as he needs our help."

"Yeah you're right. So Hawkes do you have all the equipments you need to make Danny look like he'd attempted suicide more than once?"

"Yes I have and I've also talked to a friend of mind who's the head shrink of a mental hospital in San Francisco and he'd made papers that looks like Danny's been committed there from time to time after a suicide attempt and he makes sure when someone ask about Danny at the hospital that the staff has to turn the calls to him."

oOo

Just as Mac and Hawkes were finished setting the table in the dining room Danny came in.

"Dad can I take a walk before Hawkes shows up? I need some fresh air," 'and some adrenaline rush' Danny said and thought not noticing that Hawkes was already there.

When Danny noticed Hawkes' surprised look on his face he blushed. "I mean M-Mac not d-dad of course."

"Danny even when Hawkes, Flack, Stella or Lindsey is here you still have to call me dad and besides no child of mine is allowed to call me by my first name so keep on calling me dad."

"Yes s-sir uhm I mean d-dad," Danny said still blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed son. Hawkes knows that we're undercover."

"Mac is right Danny. It's good idea that you're calling him dad that makes the undercover story more real."

"And no Danny you can't go out for a walk since Hawkes is already here. Take a seat and let's eat."

"So d-dad do we have to say grace before we're allowed to eat?"

"No Danny but if you're used to it then you're welcome to."

"Oh…uhm…no. I just wanted to know if you did."

"Don't worry Danny. I'll give you my house rules later today and then you'll know what I expect of you while you're living here with me."

Danny almost chocked from the sandwich he just took a bite of. "Come on Mac you can't be serious," Danny noticed the expression Mac gave him when he called him Mac. "Sorry I mean d-dad."

"O yes I am serious Daniel. I don't want to hear anymore arguments about my rules from you young man. I'm expecting you to follow them to the letter or else. Now eat," Mac said his firm expression told Danny to keep quiet and do as he was told but still Danny couldn't resist commenting on it. "Mac you're taking this father and son undercover to serious. It's only you, me and Hawkes here no psycho shrink in sight."

Hawkes looked at the scene before him with great interest. If he didn't know that Mac and Danny wasn't father and son he for sure would think they were.

"Daniel do you see the corner over there?" Mac said while pointing at the corner. Danny looked where Mac was pointing. "Uhm yeah. Why? What's so fascinating about the corner Mac?" Danny said and he on purpose called Mac by his first name again.

"It's fascinating because you're going to stand there with your face to it for ten minutes while you're going to say dad out loud till the ten minutes are up. And while you saying dad you're going to think about not to be disrespectful to your father again."

Danny looked shocked at Mac. He for sure thought that Mac was taking this undercover assignment to serious or was he just kidding yeah that most be it.

"Haha really funny Mac. We had a great laugh now let's get serious."

Mac looked angry at Danny then he looked at Hawkes and he didn't have to say out loud to Hawkes what he wanted to ask him to. "I need some water I'll go get some in the kitchen," Hawkes said and left the dining room.

"Thanks Hawkes."

"I wasn't joking Daniel. Now go to the corner and do as you were told or you won't like the consequences if I have to drag you there myself."

Danny gulped and looked closely into Mac's eyes and when he saw the seriousness in his eyes he gulped once again. He was too stunned that he couldn't move a muscle. Before he knew it he was dragged to the corner and felt a hard sting on his backside. That couldn't be right could it? That Mac just had giving him a swat on his butt? He rubbed his backside and he felt a swat on his hand.

"Keep your hands on your sides or you'll get another swat on your butt."

So it was true that Mac just had giving him one. Now Danny really wondered what he'd getting himself into. Was that really how a caring father would treat his son? If it had been his own father he would have been black and blue by now. His butt would have been safe but not his face, arms or ribs. Still this was very embarrassing and especially in front of Hawkes he was glad that he went to the kitchen and that he didn't see Mac swatting his butt.

"Daniel, now do as you're told. Remember say dad out loud for ten minutes."

Danny hurried to do as he was told he didn't want more swats to his rear end.

"Louder Danny. I have to be able to hear it."

"Dad! Dad! Dad…!"

oOo

Danny was relieved when the ten minutes was finally over. Danny's mouth was dry from saying dad for those minutes.

"Now sit down at the table. I'll go get Hawkes and I expect you to apologize to him for your behavior and the interruption of the lunch," with that he left the dining room.

When Mac arrived the kitchen he said, "thanks, Hawkes. I'm sorry for what happened. You may think that I was overreacting but I can't have Danny slip up at the session and get himself killed for it."

"Don't worry about it Mac. I understand."

"Good then let's eat I'm hungry."

"Sorry Hawkes for my behavior earlier and for interrupting our lunch," Danny said as soon as Mac and Hawkes entered the dining room.

"You're forgiven Danny. You better listen to your dad now if you don't want to get into more trouble with you father," Hawkes said with a grin.

Danny blushed and he didn't dare to comment on it because he was afraid of another corner time.

The rest of the lunch went peacefully.

oOo

"So, Danny. Are you ready?" Hawkes asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Well let's get it over with then."

"Good then let's go to the bathroom and I'll make it look like you got scares on your writs from a suicide attempt."

Danny looked shocked at Hawkes. "Uhmm…scares on my writs? I-Is that really necessary? Please no scares on my wrist," Danny asked pleadingly.

Both Mac and Hawkes looked worried at Danny. "Danny its only makeup, Hawkes isn't giving you a real scare."

Danny looked thoughtful for a while. "O-Okay."

Mac joined them in the bathroom. Hawkes inspected Danny's writs thoughtfully. "Danny did you ever had plastic surgery on both your writs?"

Mac looked shocked at Hawkes then at Danny. Danny's heartbeat was racing.

"U-Uhm. No w-why?"

"Are you sure. It looks like you had plastic surgery."

Danny pulled his hands away from Hawkes and crossed his arms in a self hug.

"I'm sure Hawkes I never had," Danny lied no way was Mac or Hawkes ever going to find out the truth.

"Danny you can tell us. It'll be between us three no one else will know," Mac said.

"Dad, I never had any plastic surgery. Can we change the subject, please?"

Mac had a feeling that Danny didn't tell them the truth but he let it be for now at least.

Danny couldn't believe that the scares were back on his writs when Hawkes was finished. He made sure that Mac and Hawkes wouldn't notice his reaction to the scares.

oOo

Danny was relieved when Hawkes finally left. Those three hours felt like an eternity to him. He dreaded the first session he got with the psycho shrink tomorrow.

"You look beat Danny. Why don't you go to your room and get some rest?"

"I might do that."

"Good. You did good Danny. You were very convincing at the practice with Hawkes. It really sounded like you have suicidal thoughts."

Danny looked worried at Mac. "You know I was acting right?"

"I know Danny. Go get some rest and after your rest we can go over my house rules."

'O no, the house rules again' Danny thought but didn't dare to argue.

oOo

Danny wasn't a happy camper when Mac told him about his house rules for Danny Taylor.

"Come on dad. Curfew at nine? Bedtime at ten? Have to tell you where I'm going and who I'm going with? Three meals a day. Eating healthy food and no dangerous insects for meals? No cursing? No talking back etc?"

"Yes Danny. Remember Danny Taylor is suicidal, incompetent and got personality disorder with childish behavior he needs those rules and you need to follow them as long as you're undercover. I don't want to hear more arguments about them or you're going back to the corner. Do you understand young man?"

"Yes dad. I understand," Danny said while he was thinking of ways to break the rules without Mac noticing.

Danny couldn't believe when Mac send him to bed at ten. He wanted to sneak out as soon as Mac had turned in for the night but thought that it would be best to wait a few days till Mac got use to having him wondering around in his apartment and then he would sneak out so he could get to his dangerous hobbies that he so craved for. He needed the adrenaline rush and near death experience. He so wanted to go street-lugging. At first it was just an experiment to find out how it felt like and ever since he'd been hooked. He knew how dangerous it could be but he liked the danger. Danny was sad that he couldn't go afraid of being caught. So he stayed in bed and thought again about ways to break Mac's stupid house rules.

Mac hadn't given Danny the house rules for Danny Messer on purpose. They could wait till the undercover assignment was over. Mac would then be able to add more rules when he learned more about Danny Messer.

Before Mac went to bed he went to check on Danny. He was happy to see that Danny was sound asleep.

TBC

A/N: Thank you fc for idea of street-lugging.


	3. Chapter 3

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 3

By NamanKAL

See header and warnings from part 1. Thank all for your reviews. Sorry that you had to wait so long for this part and that it's very short.

Danny woke up very early in the morning. He was surprised that he'd slept peacefully; he'd thought that he would have nightmares because of the upcoming session with the psycho shrink.

He went to take a shower. Just as he had undressed himself he looked at the scars on his wrist. Bad memories came to the surface he wished that they'd be locked away forever but sadly he remembered it all like it was yesterday. Tears started to fall down his cheeks he hurried to dry them away with his hands and he looked back over ´his shoulders afraid that Mac would stand behind him and notice him crying. He got a shock when he saw Mac standing behind him and looking very disappointed at him. 'Did he know what he'd done to himself? Please God don't let Mac know what I've done, I'm sure he'd leave me on my own. I don't want to lose the only family I have left,' Danny thought. Suddenly Mac disappeared and Danny thought Mac had left him for good. He hurried to get a towel around his waist and ran to the bathroom door to find out it was locked then he remembered that he'd locked the door as soon as he'd went inside the bathroom. Then it came to him that he'd imagined Mac being in the bathroom. Danny turned around and slide down the floor. He buried his face in his hands and started to cry.

"Am I going crazy? No this can't be happening."

Danny just sat there for a while while burying his face in his arms that was wrapped over his bended knees.

oOo

After Mac woke up he went to his bathroom. He was wondering if Danny was still asleep. He hurried to take his shower and finish his morning ritual in the bathroom.

He went to check on Danny, worried how he was during since it wasn't long till the session with the shrink.

Mac got worried when he couldn't find Danny in the guest room. HE went to the guest bathroom and knocked on the door, when he couldn't hear an answer he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Danny. Are you okay?"

After a few seconds silence he could hear Danny, "yeah I'm okay. I'm just getting ready for a shower."

"Okay. I'll go in the kitchen and get some breakfast ready for us. Remember the session is at 9 O'clock."

"I remember. Don't worry I won't take long."

oOo

Mac looked surprised at Danny when he came to the breakfast table, the kid was clean shaven and not only that his hair was now black like his.

"Who are you? And where is Danny Messer?"

"Well dad you should recognize me since I'm your son Danny Taylor. As of where Danny Messer is, well I don't know where your detective is."

Mac smiled brightly. "Well son. Then let's eat."

"It smells really good M…dad."

When they started eating Mac asked, "So when did you get the color for your hair? I don't hope you left the apartment this morning without letting me know."

Danny looked annoyed at Mac. "No I didn't. I bought it yesterday before I went here. I thought it was a good idea to change my appearances a bit. And since your son suffers from childish behavior I thought it wouldn't look good if he had a beard." Besides I wouldn't dare leave without your knowledge at least not yet, Danny thought.

"Good thinking son."

They both enjoyed the breakfast and talked about this and that. For a while Danny was able to forget that he had a session with the psycho shrink.

Sadly for Danny the time went to fast and they were now on their way to the dreaded session.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 4

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Hint of suicidal attempt years ago and suicidal thoughts. Mention of spanking an adult. Spanking of adult and spanking lotion that fakes a spanking to fool the psycho shrink(I know it's weird, but its fiction)in later chapters.

A/N: The psychiatrist's methods and ideas in this story has nothing to do with real life and is not intended to offend people with mental health problems or people who works in mental health sections.

Thank you for your reviews and I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for an update. I hope I can please you with knowing that part 5 is almost finished. For those who loves reading Criminal Minds stories, I can inform you that I've started on 2 Reid centric stories, 1 none spanking story (because Reid is downsized to a baby)and 1 with (Hotch has declared himself as Reid's substitute father figure till Gideon gets back) But I'll first post them when they are finished.

Outside the building of the psychiatrist's office Danny said, "I think this is a bad idea. Let's go back to your apartment and find another way to reveal the case."

He then turned around and tried to go back to the car, but Mac stopped him. "Not so fast young man. This is the right way and you are going to see your new doctor." Mac grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him inside the building.

In the waiting room Mac said, "Sit down Daniel and behave." And then Mac went to the psychiatrist's secretary while keeping an eye on his 'son'.

"Good morning ma'am. I'm Mac Taylor and I'm here with my son Danny Taylor for his first appointment."

"Good morning to you too Mr. Taylor. Take a seat and Dr. McKenzie will be ready for you and your son in a few minutes."

Mac took a seat beside Danny. Danny was so nervous he couldn't keep his legs still. Mac placed his hand of one of Danny's legs. "Calm down son. The doctor wants only to help you." Danny stopped but inside he was still a mess.

Danny's heart skipped a beat when the door to the doctor opened. "Daniel Taylor would you and your father please come into my office."

Mac stood up, but Danny didn't move a muscle. "Danny. The doctor called for us."

Danny shook his head. "Dad. I don't want to see the shrink. I wanna go home," Danny whined.

Mac looked firmly at him. "We've already discussed about this Daniel. You have no choice in the matter. Now stand up. It's not polite to keep the doctor waiting."

Danny stood abrupt up and yelled. "I don't want to go in there! Why can't you, mom or anyone else just leave me alone! I don't need anyone's help! Why can't you just let me die!" He then stumped his foot in a temper tantrum and acted his character. Though a part of him wasn't acting.

Mac knew what Danny was doing and played along. "Daniel Maxwell Taylor. Stop this tantrum at once!" He then went his attention to Dr. McKenzie. "I'm so sorry Dr. McKenzie for my son's behavior. He often acts like this and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Detective Taylor. Let's get inside and we can discuss about it."

Mac nodded. He grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him into the doctor's office and blocked out the screaming protest that came out of his 'son's' mouth. He firmly placed Danny on a chair. "Daniel, stay put and close your mouth and only talk when the doctor ask you a question."

"Or what?"

"You want to see the new Star Trek movie in the cinema this evening. Right?"

Danny looked worriedly at his 'dad'. "Uhm… Yeah… Why?"

"If you don't behave for the rest of the day. I forbid you to go to the cinema. Not today, tomorrow or for the rest of the month you'll be allowed in the cinema to watch the movie."

Danny now looked shocked at his 'dad'. "You c-can't."

"Oh yes I can, son. As I'm your father and your guardian I can."

"I'm an adult. I should be allowed to do whatever I want," Danny whined.

Dr. McKenzie observed father and son closely. He looked like he observed them professionally, but if Mac or Danny had been looking closely at him, he had a smug and pleased expression on his face.

"You proved us five years ago that you can't take care of yourself and make your own decisions. I wish I knew some way I could help you so that you can be declared competent again. But as long there isn't any way I'm going to take care of you."

"Yeah until you get tired of me like mom did and abandon me again. Then what? You going to lock me up in an institution again?"

"Sorry if you felt that I abandoned you when your mom and I got divorced. But your mom and I thought it would be for the best that you stayed with her, since she didn't have a dangerous job as I did. I visited you as often as I could. Please believe me I really do love you and I just want to make sure you get the best of care. And about your mom, giving you up was the hardest thing she had to do, but she knew that it would be for the best that you stayed with me now. And I'm really happy to have you. And about locking you up in an institution well I can't promise you I won't, because if your doctor one day think that you are in danger to yourself and others, then I have no choice in the matter."

Danny wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug.

"So are you going to behave now Daniel?"

"As best as I can."

"Good. But remember if you don't. Then no cinema visits." Mac then looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry Dr. McKenzie. We are ready now."

"It's okay. What you two just talked about wasn't a waste of time in my office, since I've learned something about both of you. Since today's sessions is the first with me as Danny's psychiatrist…"

"Only friends and family are allowed to call me Danny," Danny interrupted the doctor.

"Daniel!" Mac reprimanded him.

The doctor held up his hand to stop Mac.

"It's okay, detective Taylor," he then went his attention to Danny. "What am I allowed to call you then?"

"None family or friends call me Maxwell or Mr. Taylor." Danny thought that the shrink calling him Maxwell or Mr. Taylor wouldn't make his sessions with him personal.

"Can I call you Max?"

Danny thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. The name Max or Maxwell had nothing to do with Danny Messer, so he was sure he could alienate himself from it.

"Good. Max it is… Where was I… oh yeah. Since it's the first session with me as Max's psychiatrist it will only be an introduction. So that I can learn more about Danny and you. And the other way around. So there won't be any therapy today. And I will go through my rules that I need you both to follow."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Great more rules. Like I don't get enough already."

"Daniel Maxwell Taylor! One more outburst and talking back there will be consequences for you young man."

Danny just pouted.

"Max please tell me about yourself. Your father mentioned something about you wanting to see a new Star Trek movie. Are you a trekkie?"

Danny looked at Mac. Mac gave Danny a sign that it was okay for him to answer the doctor. Danny gave out a loud sigh and reluctantly told the doctor what he asked of him. Some of it was a lie and some was the truth about him, him as in Danny Messer.

"What did you feel the first time you had suicidal thoughts and when you tried to commit suicide for the first time."

Danny did the self hug once again and looked down to the floor when he told the doctor about his thoughts and feelings he had all those years ago. Danny only wished that they were lies, but sadly they weren't. If his brother hadn't been there then, then Danny Messer wouldn't be alive today.

"What about now. Do you still have suicidal thoughts?"

Danny reluctantly nodded. Sadly his brother was in the hospital in a coma and he won't be able to stop him this time if he ever should try to do it again which Danny was afraid he would.

"When and how often? Do you tell your father when you have those feelings?"

oOo

"Thank you Max for your cooperation. Please let me have a few minutes alone with your father."

Danny looked annoyed at the doctor. "Since it is about me. I think I shouldn't be left out when you talk to my dad about me."

"Daniel. Please do as Dr. McKenzie asked of you. Especially if you want to go to the cinema."

Danny was about to argue, but one look at his 'dad' he stopped himself and stood up and left the office.

oOo

"I think I can help you and your son. As you read in the brochures I sent you, my methods are very untraditional. I'm highly believer of discipline. So if you're not comfortable with my methods and don't want to do what I ask of you, then you better find another psychiatrist for your son . The rules that I give you and your son I expect you both follow to the letter. How do you discipline your son?"

"By timeouts, groundings and a few swats on his backside when he misbehaves, but sometimes I think it's easier to give in. As you might have noticed already, he is quite a handful. Sometimes it's very frustrating to have a childish adult son. Don't get me wrong I love my son, but his tantrums are often very difficult to handle."

The doctor nodded. "Timeouts and groundings is good. But you need to be firmer. What I've just learned of your son, I know that he needs a firm hand. Just a few swats on his behind is not enough. I think a sound spanking will do your son good and it's very important that you don't give in to his tantrums. I strongly advice you do be firmer with your discipline. So if he acts like he did today at my office again, don't just threat him with restrictions. I want you to tell him that he has earned a spanking when you get home. And it's important that you do as you promised so he knows that you mean business. If you don't agree to this than I want you to find another psychiatrist for your son. Since I'm a believer to discipline and I think that they are going to help my patients therapy. And you need to know that I check my patients that they really were spanked. If I find out that you lacked of disciplining your son I'll end our sessions. So detective Taylor, do you still want me to be your son's therapist? One thing you need to know before you answer. I really think that I can help you to handle your son better. I'll also give your some sedative that you can give your son if he is too out of control. And I advise you to give it to him. You have to think about yourself too. You need to have some breaks so that you don't breakdown yourself. So what is your answer?"

Mac thought about it, now he knew why the victims had red backsides. Their parents had spanked them ordered by the Dr. McKenzie. Could he really ask Danny to go through spankings and get his backside exposed to the doctor, to not blow their cover? Then Mac had an idea. Sheldon had managed to get the make-up scar look real and fooled the doctor maybe he could make something that could let Danny's backside look like it had been spanked. Though Danny would still have to expose his backside. They needed to get the doctor, stop him from killing more innocent children of police members, that has mental health problems. So he reluctantly nodded. "Yes I agree. I haven't had my son for long and I'm already frustrated. I don't know how long I can take this. I don't want to abandon him. Please help me. Danny has tried to traditional therapies, but they haven't helped. You're our last hope. Please help me and my son."

The doctor nodded pleased. "I'm very happy about your answer. The first month I want to see your son four times a week. He'll have the weekends including Fridays off, though he will have some assignments and I expect you to make sure that he does them and if he doesn't you need to punish him. Monday to Wednesday I want to see your son alone and on Thursday I want to see both of you. You are allowed to bring him here and pick him up at the sessions where I want him alone and if you have something to report or ask me you can come in and talk to me without your son and if you aren't able to come personally then you can write it to me and I'll write back. Do you have any questions?"

"No not at the moment."

"Okay. Now go home and make sure both of you get some rest. You and your son will have some busy months ahead of you. But don't worry there will be light on the other side of the tunnel."

"I hope you're right."

Dr. McKenzie opened his drawer on his desk and took out a medicine bottle and handed it to Mac. "This is the sedatives I told you about. Please don't hesitate to use them when Max is to out of control and violent or if he's in deep suicidal thoughts."

Mac nodded. "I will. But only if Danny is violently out of control." Mac then stood up, gave the doctor his hand and said, "Thank you doctor. I promise I'll bring my son here at the appointed time."

"You're welcome. Make sure you follow my rules. Tomorrow Max will get his first assignment. Good day."

With that Mac left the doctor's office. At the waiting room he went to Danny. "Come on Danny. Time to get back home."

Danny looked questioningly at Mac. "Not that I'm not happy to go home. But are we finished already? What did the shrink say?"

"Yes we can go home now. I tell you about it when we get home."

Danny didn't need to hear more. He hurried out of the building as fast as he could.

As soon as he sat in the passenger seat he left out a loud sigh. It had been a very hard half an hour. He dreaded the next session already. He so hoped that they would be able to nail that psycho shrink as soon as possible. For Danny it couldn't go fast enough.

"You did good Danny. Real good," Mac said and started the car and drove off.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 5

By Kalnaman

Warnings: See warnings from part 4

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. Sorry for the long wait. Remember it is just fiction, nothing real. Now to part 5

When they had arrived at Mac's apartment Mac went to the kitchen to make some snacks for them. Danny lay down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Mac wondered how he should tell Danny about the spankings his therapist requested of giving Danny. He decided to ask Hawkes first about it. And if it wasn't possible for Hawkes to make it look like Danny's backside has been spanked, Mac had to ask a lot of Danny. Mac hoped though that he would be able to. When Mac went to the living room he found Danny sound asleep on his couch. He didn't have the heart to wake the kid up, since the session had been hard on him. So he let him sleep and got the snack in the fridge, they could get it as soon as Danny woke up. He went to his study and called Hawkes.

"Hi Hawkes. It's me Mac. Yes we just got back from Dr. McKenzie. Danny did really good and I'm proud of him. There is a problem though. The doctor wants me to spank Danny when he is disobedient. The doctor will be suspicious if I tell him that Danny behaved very good as to why I haven't spanked him, because of the medical back ground we gave Danny Maxwell Taylor. And if I don't use firmer discipline he doesn't want to be Danny's doctor. And I don't want to spank Danny when he hasn't earned one. So my question is. Are you able to make Danny's backside look like it has been spanked?"

There was silence for quite a while and then Hawkes said, "I'm sure I'll be able to with some help from Adam. We may be able to create a lotion that can help us. And I can use Adam as a guinea pig afterwards since he's as young and like Danny. Though I'm sure he won't be happy about it and besides he owe me."

"Good. I hope you succeed since I think Danny would be less happy if it turns out I have to spank him for real to not to blow our cover."

"Me too. I'll call as soon as we got something. I hope you will be able to make it before Danny has to go to his next session tomorrow. I have a feeling that Dr. McKenzie expect Danny to have a very sore bottom."

"We'll do our best."

oOo

When Danny had woken up Mac and Danny went to the kitchen for their snack.

"So Mac. Am I really allowed to watch the new Star Trek movie this evening?"

"Do you really want to see it?"

"Yes. I've forgotten all about the movie. I'm happy that you mentioned it at the session. So am I allowed to go?" Danny looked hopefully at Mac.

"Yes. If you promise to go straight home after the movie. I want you well rested for your next session tomorrow."

"Can I just stay out a little longer, please."

"Sorry. No. So do you promise to go straight home? Either that or no cinema."

Danny reluctantly nodded.

Late afternoon the phone rang. It was Hawkes.

"You got it already? Great. I can imagine he wasn't happy about it. So does it work. That's great. Danny wants to go to the cinema this evening. He'll be home about 10 pm. Good Hawkes see you at 10 pm then. And thank you."

Danny had listened curiously at the conversation even that he only could hear Mac talking.

"What was that about? What did Hawkes get?" Danny asked as soon as Mac had hung up.

"Not now Danny I'll tell you, when you get back from the cinema." Mac didn't want Danny to worry about while he was at the cinema. Mac got his wallet out and got out some money and gave it to Danny. "Here Danny. Here's your allowance. I think that since Danny Maxwell Taylor hasn't any job and because of his background he does chores and get allowances. There should be enough for the ticket and for some popcorns and a soda or whatever you want to enjoy for the movie, except from alcohol though. Danny Maxwell Taylor can't handle alcohol, it's making him in tantrum modes more than he already is without alcohol.

"Thanks Ma…Dad. But what about just one little beer? Please."

"No sorry. You have to act your character. You never know when you could meet Dr. McKenzie out of his office and we don't know yet if he spies on his patients and their families."

Danny looked disappointed at Mac, but nodded sadly. "Yeah I guess you are right. He might. But do I really have to do chores?"

"Yes you do. You have to act your character in every way you can. I'll make a list for you while you are at the cinema."

Danny pouted. Great rules and now chores, what's next he thought. If he knew what 'his doctor' and 'dad' had talked about today he would even be less happier.

oOo

Hawkes came sooner than they had agreed to since he thought it may be good to talk about the spanking lotion before Danny came home. And prepare how to tell Danny about it.

"Are you sure the lotion is safe? That it isn't poisons' or something? I don't want Danny to get an ugly allergic reaction."

"Don't worry. We only used safe herbals ingredients. Though they kind of give a reaction but only reactions we want it to be. Like a red behind and some heat. You need to be the one to spread the lotion on Danny's behind I'm afraid, especially if you want your handprint to be seen on his behind instead of his own."

Mac looked shocked at that. "I didn't see that coming. I don't know I can ask Danny of that. I ask a lot of him already. This is very extreme and I can understand if he refuses to. And of course I won't do it against his will and risk assault charges. Do I really need to be the one? Can't Danny just do it himself?"

"I'm afraid not. Adam did it first on his own and there was clearly signs of his own handprints. Then I spread it on his other butt cheek and my handprint was to see."

"He let you do that?"

"Yes in the name of science and not to mention what he owed me. And now we're even."

"Any chance that you are going to tell me what Adam did?"

"No sorry. That's between me and Adam. And now he has paid for it. And it has nothing to do with work so I'm not forced to tell you."

"Okay," Mac said disappointed. "I don't hope that your spanking lotion hurts to bad."

"No only making sitting uncomfortable for awhile or until it has been thoroughly washed off. The lotion only shows signs like a spanking would. And the more lotion you put on the more it'll give signs of a sounder spanking."

Mac shook his head. Spanking lotion? This was very weird, Mac wondered if he was dreaming. The whole undercover thing was so surreal, not that he couldn't imagine Danny as his son; he would be honored to have a son like him. But the whole psycho shrink having pleasure in watching innocent mentally ill people's pain and the thing with him wanting to check them for signs of spankings. Mac just couldn't understand him. Wasn't it enough for them to be sick? He should help them instead of causing them more pain. Mac hated to have to ask Danny about it and about the spanking lotion, but at least that was better than to spank him for real.

"I'm not looking forward to tell Danny about it, he won't be happy. But I will accept if he wants to back out of this undercover case. Though it will be sad if he did. We need to get that son of a bitch down before he hurts more innocent kids. Danny is already doing a great job here. You should have heard him at Dr. McKenzie's office, Sheldon. I almost believed him when he told the shrink about having suicidal thoughts. If he was an actor he for sure would be nominated for an Oscar for his performance."

Hawkes looked thoughtful and a little worried at Mac. "Mac, are you sure he really acted? What if he really has suicidal thoughts?"

Mac looked disbelievingly at him. "Why do you say that? Of course he was just acting. Danny isn't suicidal. He isn't the type."

"I don't know Mac. I just keep thinking of his reaction when I gave him the fake scar on his wrist. And I'm telling you he has had plastic surgery on both his wrists. But why would he lie about it? As a doctor I advise you to keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling about it."

"I promise I will, but I don't think you need to worry. I don't hope you think that Danny had tried suicide in the past by cutting his wrists and had plastic surgery to hide it."

"Well Mac. That is just what I've been thinking."

"Come on Sheldon. If he had, then there would have been a psychiatric report about it and as his boss I would have known about it."

"He may have had help to cover the whole up."

"No Sheldon. Danny isn't suicidal. He would never try to commit suicide. He'd probably had some tattoos on his wrists, from the time he was in the clutches of the Tanglewood boys, and got them removed before he joined the police academy. But suicide attempt? Come on Sheldon. I'm sure there must be another explanation for it."

"He may not be, but please keep in mind that he could be."

"You want me to put him on suicide watch?"

"Actually that would be a good idea. You can tell Danny that you are doing it as a part of the undercover case, so not to let Danny know that you are doing it for real."

Mac shook his head once again and then went his right hand through his hair. "I hope you're wrong Sheldon."

"Me too Mac, me too."

oOo

Danny was happy that he went to see the new Star Trek movie. At least the movie had helped him to forget the session he had with the psycho shrink, well at least until the movie ended.

Danny wanted to play out one of his hobbies and go wild, but sadly he had been ordered from his 'dad' to go straight home after the movie. And at the moment he didn't have the guts to disobey him at least not just yet. At Danny's way home he was so in thought about what was going on in his life at the moment, he didn't notice the police car that came his way and hit him when he crossed the street. A male police officer hurried out of the car and ran to his side.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 6

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you so much VirginSerpent for agreeing to beta this story too. Thank you so much for your help :o)

To you readers, sorry for the long wait, I promise you won't have to wait long before the next part as it's almost finished. Thank you to all who given me reviews :o)

Danny just lay there in shock on the ground, when the officer placed his hands on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" When Danny didn't answer the officer took his microphone and called the dispatch and an ambulance. As soon as Danny heard the word ambulance he came to his senses. "No please, no ambulance! I'm okay." Danny tried to stand up, but the officer held him down. "You don't look okay. Stay put; you may be seriously hurt. Let the EMTs decide if you are okay enough to stand up."

"I'm fine! You just hit me with your police car! Who wouldn't look "not okay" after that! I'm an adult. I can perfectly well decide for myself whether I'm okay or not." With that he tried to stand up again, but he was still held firmly by the officer. "Yes I did hit you, but that was because you were jaywalking, and not looking where you went. What is your name?"

Danny looked at him, irritated. "Danny M… Taylor. Daniel Maxwell Taylor." He slapped the officer's hand away and stood up, but almost passed out. Luckily the officer had fast reflexes, and was able to catch him before he fell back onto the hard ground. "I'm Officer Parker," the officer said and helped him to sit on the nearest bench. "Now behave, and stay put!" The officer said and called the dispatch again. "Officer Parker again. I need all the information you can get on a Daniel Maxwell Taylor," he said and then turned his attention to Danny, "How old are you?"

Danny wrapped his arms around himself and said, "None of your business!"

He looked back at Danny, annoyed. "The young man is 25-30 years old, though his behavior is more like that of a four year old." Officer Parker said to the dispatch.

"Hey! I don't act like a four year old! I'm just behaving like someone who's irritated because he's just been hit by an incompetent officer! You just wait till I tell my dad. He'll make sure you'll get off the promotion grid!"

Officer Parker rolled his eyes, "Oh really? He's that powerful?"

"Yes really. He loves to pull people off the promotion grid."

"Who is…" Officer Parker got interrupted by the call of the dispatch. "Daniel Maxwell Taylor's guardian is his father Mac Taylor, head of the CSI."

"Guardian? How old is he?"

"28. He's been declared incompetent, and has been living with his mother for years , and now he's living with his father."

Officer Parker now kept a close eye on Danny, to make sure he wouldn't run off on him, or do anything crazy. "What should I be careful about? Is he dangerous?"

"He's not dangerous to strangers, only to himself. He's known as suicidal."

"Suicidal?" Officer Parker walked closer to Danny. "Yes. Suicidal tendencies."

"So the accident could have been a suicide attempt instead of an accident?"

"Yes, Officer Parker. Shall I call his father?"

"No, but thank you for asking. I'll do it. Please give me his number."

Danny tried to stand up in a hurry, but Officer Parker stopped him. "It wasn't a suicide attempt! Please, don't call my dad. I'm fine. Just let me go, and I promise I'll go straight home."

"Sorry, I can't do that. I'll need to call your guardian."

"No! Please! He'll ground me if he finds out I wasn't careful while crossing the street. And it wasn't a suicide attempt! Even though I had a tough day, having the first session with my new shrink today, I'm not in a bad mood enough today to off myself! And besides, my dad would kill me if I did. I'd just been to the cinema watching the cool new Star Trek movie. Have you seen it? It's an awesome movie!"

"No, I haven't."

"You should you know. Lots of action."

"I'll think about it. I know what you're doing. You're trying to change the subject. Sorry, but it won't help."

Danny pouted as he saw Officer Parker dialing a number on his cell phone. "Officer Parker here. Am I talking to Detective Mac Taylor… the father of Daniel Maxwell Taylor?"

oOo

Mac kept checking his watch while he talked to Sheldon. "Sorry, Sheldon. I'm worried about Danny. I told him to come straight home after the end of the movie. He should have been here by now."

"Don't worry, Mac. There's probably some traffic in the way."

"Maybe, but if he isn't here in five, I'll call him."

"You really living into your cover story aren't you?"

Mac laughed. "Yeah you're right, but I need to. We never know if the shrink spies on us or anything. And besides, Danny is a trouble magnet, you know that."

Now it was Sheldon's turn to laugh. "Yeah, you're right, Mac."

Five minutes later, Mac was about to call Danny's cell, but his own phone rang before he was able to, "This better be good!" Mac said, irritated cause of his concern for Danny.

"Yes. I'm Detective Mac Taylor… Yeah I am… What is wrong with my son?" Mac asked concerned while looking at Sheldon. Sheldon stood up, and worry could be seen on his face too.

oOo

Officer Parker had his left arm firmly on Danny's shoulder, because he'd tried to run off. "Your son had an accident with my swat car, don't worry he isn't badly hurt. He's awake and sitting on a bench. He's a little dizzy. I've called an ambulance and speaking of which, it's just arrived. You better go straight to the hospital. As you are his guardian, they'll need your consent."

oOo

"Stay on the phone with me. I have a friend of mine here with me that can drive me there while we talk. I'll give them all the verbal consent they need. Let me talk to my son, please." Mac said while he grabbed his jacket and Sheldon did the same. They hurried out the door and down to Sheldon's car.

oOo

"Of course. He's very stubborn; he's tried to run off on me a few times and now he's fighting against the EMTs trying to check him over. Please, talk to him about it. I think it's important that he gets checked out, just to make sure he isn't badly hurt… Detective, I'm sorry, but I need to inform you and the EMTs that it may not have been an accident after all…"

oOo

Sheldon unlocked his car and went inside, and Mac went into the passenger seat. "What do you mean; it may not have been an accident?" Mac looked over at Sheldon and gave a sign to hurry. Sheldon started the engine and drove as fast as he was allowed to.

oOo

"Well, sir. Your son was jaywalking. At first I just thought that he wasn't paying any attention while crossing the street, but since I now know his background, I can't rule out a suicide attempt. I'm sorry, and I need to inform the EMTs about it, so they can keep an eye on him."

oOo

"Okay… Officer Parker. I'd hoped that Danny was stable at the moment, I guess I was wrong. You do what you have to. Please, let me talk to my son. I'll make sure he'll listen to you and the EMTs."

oOo

Officer Parker gave Danny his phone. "Your father wants to talk to you." He then went with one of the EMTs out of Danny's hearing range and told him things about Daniel Taylor's background he needed to know, so that he and his colleague could treat Danny properly.

oOo

"Danny, are you okay?" Mac asked with a concerned voice over the phone.

oOo

Danny pushed away the hand of the EMT, who wanted to check if he had a concussion with his free hand, annoyed. The other hand he held Officer Parker's phone with. "Dad, I'm fine. Officer-no-good was overreacting."

oOo

"Daniel Maxwell Taylor! No name calling. Officer Parker is only doing his job. He told me you haven't been cooperative, to either him or the EMTs. I expect you to do as they tell you to; if not there will be consequences when you get home." Mac reprimanded.

oOo

Daniel gulped after his 'dad's' reprimand. The last time he'd heard Mac's firm voice like he'd just heard it now, Mac had put him off the promotion grid. So Danny knew Mac meant business, though he wondered what he meant about consequences. "Alright, alright, Dad, chill."

oOo

"Language! Now give the phone to one of the EMTs." Mac said.

oOo

Danny gave the phone to the EMT whose hand he'd pushed away. He then reluctantly let the EMTs examine him and drive him to the hospital.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 7

By Kalnaman

A/N: Here's the next part as I promise you. Thank you for those who gave me reviews and demanded for me to continue this story and because of you I'm almost done with part 8 so it won't take long before the next update.

Thank you VirginSerpent for your beta.

After Mac had talked to the EMTs and given them his verbal consent he'd hung up. When they arrived at the hospital Mac and Sheldon hurried inside and went straight to the desk of the ER. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor, my son Daniel Maxwell Taylor has just been admitted."

"Oh good, Detective Taylor; the doctor is waiting for you. I'll call him." While Mac and Sheldon waited, he filled out some forms and signed consent forms. A few minutes after Mac was finished with the papers, a young ER doctor came to the desk. "Detective Taylor?"

"Yes, that's me." The doctor extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Jones. Your son was lucky. He's only suffered some mild bruises and fortunately, no concussion. At the moment our head psychiatrist is talking to him and the officer that hit him is making sure he doesn't run off." Mac raised his eye brows. "A hospital regulation when a suicide attempt is suspected." Mac nodded. "I can guess he's not happy about needing to talk to the psychiatrist, and that's why you have Officer Parker keep an eye on him."

"Yes, you're right, Detective Taylor. He firmly let us know that he wasn't a happy camper about it and tried to leave the hospital, and by the way - thank you for your verbal consent. Even though, as your son has been declared incompetent, I'm allowed to keep him against his will until his guardian arrives, having consent is much easier."

"I want my son to get the best treatment he can get. Can I see my son?"

"Yes, of course and Dr. Richards, our head psychiatrist, probably wants to talk to you too."

Mac had no doubt in which room Danny was; he could hear him shouting from a long distance. "I don't care who you are! I'm not going to talk to you! And you Officer- no-good keep your hands off of me! You have no right to keep me here!"

"Mr. Taylor, please calm down. We have the right to keep you here, well at least till your guardian gets here. Now please talk to me."

"No I won't, you, you…!"

Mac hurried into the room before Danny would regret what he was about to say. "Daniel Maxwell Taylor! What did I tell you about name calling?!"

Danny almost fell off the exam table. "D-Dad."

"I expect you to apologize to Dr. Richards and Officer Parker!"

"But Dad…"

"No buts!" Mac said firmly while looking at Danny in a way that said that he didn't want to hear any nonsense.

Danny gulped and looked up at Officer Parker. "Sorry, Officer Parker." Officer Parker nodded, "I accept your apology." Then Danny just sat there and didn't make any move to apologize to Dr. Richards.

"Daniel!" Mac warned. Daniel let out a loud sigh and turned his attention to Dr. Richards. "I… I'm s-sorry, Dr. Richards." Danny reluctantly said.

"You could have done better, Danny. Well, I guess it's enough for now. You stay put while I go outside. I need to talk to Officer Parker and Dr. Richards."

"But Dad. Can't we just go home? I'm fine, the Doc said so."

"Yes Dr. Jones did, I know, but Dr. Richards didn't. I warn you stay put, or else!"

Mac turned his attention to his friend Sheldon. "Sheldon. Do you mind staying here and keeping an eye on Danny for me?"

"Of course not, Mac." Sheldon stayed in the room. Dr. Jones followed the others since what Detective Taylor had to say concerned him too, since he was Daniel Taylor's Doctor.

oOo

Outside the room Mac said to them, "I'm sorry about my son's behavior. He's had a hard day today. He had his first session with his new psychiatrist, but that is no excuse for his behavior, I know."

"Don't worry about it Detective Taylor. I can see you have your hands full with him, but from what I could see in there you can handle him quite well." Officer Parker said.

Mac nodded, "Thanks." He then made a sign to Officer Parker to follow him out of the hearing range of the others.

Mac took out a note book and wrote his address, he looked around to make sure no one was able to hear him and gave it to the Officer. "Here's my address. I expect you there in two hours sharp. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir… Are you planning on putting me off the promotion grid?"

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think that?"

"Your son told me you would."

Mac laughed. "Yeah, I have a reputation of doing that. So did my son go jaywalking or not? Did he pay any attention when he walked over the street?"

"He was jaywalking, and no, he didn't pay any attention."

"Well, then I can't see any reason for me to put you off the promotion grid. I told you to come over because I may have an assignment for you, but I'll need your word that you will not mention it to anyone. There may even be a big chance for you to get promoted if you say yes."

Officer Parker looked curiously at Mac. "I'll be there and I promise I won't say a word, not even to my priest at my confession, Sir."

oOo

As Officer Parker left, Mac went back to the doctors.

"If my son says he didn't try to commit suicide today, I believe him. Dr. Richards, were you able to get anything out of Danny?"

"Sadly no. Though I have the feeling that he didn't try to commit suicide today, I will still need to talk to him to make sure that we're right."

"Of course. Well let's get back so we can be sure, and my son and I can get back home. And besides it will soon be Danny's bedtime, and it's very important that he follows his daily routine. "

"Okay let's go, I'd rather not be the reason for messing with his routine." Dr. Richards said.

oOo

When Sheldon and Danny were alone, Sheldon said, "Danny, Danny. What have you gotten yourself into? Mac was right, you are a trouble magnet."

Danny hopped off the table. "Come on Hawkes, it wasn't my fault. Officer-n… Parker should have been more careful."

"And what about you? You know better than to jaywalk and not pay attention while crossing the street!"

Danny just shrugged.

"And what was it with your behavior toward the Psychiatrist and the Officer?"

"Come on Hawkes, I was just playing my role."

"Yeah, riiight."

Danny started to pace from one side of the room to the other. "What's taking them so long? I want to go home already."

"It takes as long as it takes, Danny. Be patient, I'm sure Mac won't make you stay here longer than necessary."

Danny was about to say something but he was interrupted by Mac and the doctors entering the room.

"Now Danny, I expect you to talk to Dr. Richards and answer all of her questions."

Dr. Jones and Hawkes left the room, so Danny could have some privacy. Mac stayed to make sure Danny behaved.

oOo

Danny was happy when the talk with the shrink was finally over. He'd reluctantly answered all of her questions; it had been hard not to, because of the firm looks his 'dad' had given him.

"So what's your verdict, Doc? You're not going to lock me up are you? I don't want to be locked up again."

"No don't worry. I believe you when you say that it wasn't a suicide attempt… this time. If Dr. Jones okays you to be released I'm not going to object."

"Great!" Danny said happily.

"I need to talk to your dad. We'll be just outside if you need anything."

"What is it with you shrinks! Always wanting to talk about me behind my back!"

"Daniel!" Mac warned.

"But it's true!"

Mac was about to reprimand Danny even more, but the doctor stopped him. "It's okay, Detective Taylor." She then turned her attention back to Danny. "I promise I won't say anything bad about you. It will only take a few minutes." With that she left the room with Mac.

oOo

"Since your son has a new appointment with his therapist tomorrow I'll leave it with the talk I just had with your son, but if you need my help don't hesitate to call me at any time." Dr. Richard said while giving him her business card.

"Thank you Doctor. I may take you up on that."

Dr. Richard smiled. "Good. Now get your boy home," she said and left. Mac noticed Dr. Jones and Sheldon talking to Dr. Richards. Dr. Jones nodded his head after Dr. Richards had said something to him.

As Dr. Jones and Sheldon reached Mac, Dr. Jones said, "Dr. Richards said that she wouldn't object if I send your son home. Since I haven't any reasons to keep your son here over night, he can leave with you now."

Mac gave him his hand, "Thank you Doctor."

oOo

Mac hurried to Danny. "We can go home now, Danny." He didn't need to say that twice. Danny hurried to grab his jacket and follow his dad and Sheldon down to the car.

oOo

At their apartment they all took a seat in the living room.

"Danny, I'm not happy with your behavior this evening, but since I guess the most off it was a show to not to blow your cover I'll let it be, but I warn you; you better not jaywalk again. You hear me? Or you'll be in lot of trouble, believe me. Sheldon and I have something important to tell you. It has something to do with our case and about your upcoming sessions. I know you won't be happy about what we're going to tell and ask of you."

Danny looked worriedly at Mac and then at Hawkes, afraid of what they were going to tell him. He had a very, very bad feeling about this.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 8

By Kalnaman

A/N: Once again thank to VerginSerpent for beta. And thank you to all of you who gave me reviews. I hope you all who celebrate Christmas had a merry one. For those who read my CM story; I'm not a baby, I've started on part 12, I hope to finish it soon, please send my muse some good vibes so I'll be able to finish that part before New Year's eve, thanks.

Danny looked worriedly at Mac and Sheldon; he noticed they both had a hard time looking into his eyes. "You better spill it, guys. Why do I have the feeling that whatever it is, I'll be the one to pay the price?"

"Danny… I really hate to ask this of you. Know this - you are allowed to say no, but if you do the case is doomed, and we will have to find a new way to nail the psychiatrist."

Danny looked even more worriedly at him. "It really depends on me to succeed to get that psycho?"

"Yes, Danny, it does. When Dr. McKenzie asked to talk to me alone, he gave me some rules. If I don't follow them he doesn't want to have you as his patient, and all this will be for nothing."

"What rules? You're scaring me here."

"You remember the victims having red backsides, like they'd been… spanked?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"I found out today that their parents have spanked them."

Danny lifted his eyebrows. "How did you find that out?" Danny asked confused.

"Dr. McKenzie expects me to spank you, Danny…"

"He what?!"

"He believes in discipline, and that it'll help with the therapy he gives to his patients."

"You can't be serious!"

"I wish I weren't, Danny. I wish I weren't."

"So you actually expect me to let you spank me for this case?"

"No."

Danny was confused. "But you just said that that psycho shrink wants you to spank me, or he doesn't want me as his patient… oh now I get it! I just need to pretend that I've been spanked."

"Sorry, Danny. I wish you just could, but the shrink is sicker than we thought. He checks all his patients to see if they really have been spanked."

Danny looked at Mac with his mouth wide open in shock. "H-He w-what?"

"He told me he'll check your backside to make sure I follow his rule. I'm sorry. I know we're asking a lot of you."

Danny shook his head. "Now I'm confused; you said that you don't expect me to let you spank me for the case, but that the psycho shrink does." Danny said but then smiled brightly… oh now I know. We can just say I'm in a stable moment and I'm on my best behavior, so no need of spankings.

"Well, Danny. After how you acted to day at the session and this evening he won't believe us. We never know if he spies on us. If he finds out what happened this evening he'd expect me to spank you for it. And that's where Sheldon comes into the picture. I asked him to figure something out - like the makeup you have on your wrists, to make it look like you've been spanked without actually having been spanked."

Danny looked confusedly from Mac to Sheldon and back.

Mac looked at Sheldon and gave him a sign to continue. He nodded and took out a bottle from his jacket and gave it to Danny. "I succeeded in making a lotion that does what Mac asked me to. I call it the spanking lotion."

Danny took the bottle and looked at it and then at Mac and Sheldon and studied them closely. Like he was wondering if he should call the men in white coats. "How do you know it works?"

Sheldon smiled. "I tested it on Adam. His backside showed all the signs of a spanking."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Adam? He let himself be a guinea pig and spread the lotion on his bare ass?"

"Daniel, language!"

Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Actually, the supposed spanker has to be the one to spread the lotion on the bare skin. Sorry, Danny, but this is the only way for it to look authentic. Well, at least the spanker is allowed to use plastic gloves; actually it gave the best effect. The more lotion the sounder the spanking looks."

"Adam let you spread lotion on his bare ass?!"

"Daniel, language! Last warning." Mac said firmly.

"Yes he did. He helped making it and in the name of science he let himself be the guinea pig for it, and besides he owed me. He's lucky that I let him have a clean slate after that, because he actually earned a real spanking from me for what he did to my…"

"Oh come on, Hawkes! He didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted…"

"You know about the incident?"

"Yes, we're friends you know. We share our dirty little secrets from time to time." No way did Danny want to admit that he'd been in on it. If he did, Flack would soon find out that he had done it to him too, but luckily he hadn't noticed it. Danny had a hard time trying not to laugh out loud. If he did, he would be busted. It looked so funny on both Hawkes and Flack's asses with tattoos that said: spank me! It was too bad that those tattoos weren't permanent. They were invited by Hawkes to his apartment to celebrate that he'd 'adopted' Adam as his brother. They were all drunk. Mac and Stella weren't that drunk, so they went home. Flack, Adam and Danny stayed over. The last two to pass out last were Adam and Danny, and they had been up to mischief, even while drunk. Adam had some non-permanent tattoo ink with him. He wanted Hawkes to have the same tattoo on his arm like he had, but Danny thought he had a better idea. Why not giving each of their brothers those tattoos that Adam had that said "spank me!" Flack had years ago adopted Danny as his 'little brother', and Danny thought it would be cool to tease his big brother with it, but it looked as if Flack hadn't been lucky with a woman in the time the tattoo had been there. Danny laughed when Adam told him that Hawkes' lucky catch had laughed at the tattoo and given him what the tattoo asked her to and that the tattoo had a reaction on Hawkes skin that had caused it to stay way longer as it was supposed to. Adam didn't think it was funny though, since Hawkes had threatened him with a spanking.

"You want to share? Looks like I'm the only one who doesn't know what this is all about." Mac said.

Hawkes smiled. "Sorry, I promised Adam I wouldn't tell, especially now that we are even."

Danny shook his head when Mac looked pleadingly at him. "Sorry, M… Dad. I promised Adam too."

Mac gave out a loud sigh, "Okay." He then said, "So Danny. Do you agree to let me put the lotion on you, or are we going to have to drop the case? Know this Danny - I won't be mad at you if you say no. I'll respect your decision."

Danny thought about it for a very long time. Thought about the positive and negative sides to saying no. He really wanted to nail that psycho and he didn't want any more innocent people to suffer. He let out a loud sigh and then reluctantly nodded. "Okay… I-I'll agree to it. I trust you, M… dad. You won't hurt me, not on purpose. And you won't take advantage of it." 'Like certain people I know', Danny thought sadly.

Mac smiled fondly at the faith Danny had in him. He then looked at his clock. "Danny, you better get ready for bed. And when you're ready, I'll put the lotion on you."

"Bed, already? Come on Dad you can't be serious! Bedtime at ten is really a stupid rule."

"We've been through this already, Danny. Besides it will also be a hard day for you tomorrow. What with your home assignments and all."

"What home assignments?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention them to you. Dr. McKenzie also told me that he will give you home assignments that he expects you to follow and if you don't he expects me to spank you."

Danny jumped up, "I can't believe it! What more is in store for me on this undercover assignment?" He paced around the living room in frustration. "Who does he think he is? Shrink all-mighty?"

"I understand your frustration, Danny. We'll make sure to keep this undercover assignment as short as possible, so you won't have to deal with him more than necessary. Okay?"

Danny stopped pacing and nodded. "Okay. But do I really have to go to bed now?" Danny said while looking pleadingly at him with puppy dog eyes. Mac had a hard time to resist those puppy dog eyes, but he needed to be tough, to let Danny know that he kept his promises.

"Yes, you do. Call me when you're ready for me to come into the bathroom with the lotion."

"I'll need to be there too, but only for the first time you put the lotion on him, to guide you." Hawkes said.

"Great, one more person to inspect my ass!"

"Daniel!"

"Sorry, Danny. But it won't be the first time I see your bare rear end. Remember the time when you got that splinter in your…"

Danny held out his hand to stop him from finishing the sentence.

"I remember, and please don't remind me of it."

"What splinter?" Mac asked confused.

"Nothing, Dad. Please forget about it."

Hawkes laughed. "You should have seen it, Mac. It was so funny! Danny, he…"

"Hawkes! Okay, okay you can come with and guide my dad, but please don't tell him about the incident. It was embarrassing enough; don't need him to know about it too."

"I think you two have too many secrets for my liking! Why do I never get let in on those?"

"Maybe we don't want our boss to know everything about us, afraid of getting pulled off the promotion grid." Danny laughed.

Mac frowned, "Very funny. No more stalling, Danny. Off to the bathroom you go,"

"Spoil sport!"

Mac stood up and walked to Danny, and gave him a gentle swat on his behind while smiling to make sure Danny knew he wasn't mad at him. Danny sighed, "Okay, okay I'm going."

oOo

Before Danny called out to his 'dad' that he was ready he let out a deep sigh. He had pulled his pajama shirt on and wrapped a towel around his naked waist. "I'm finished, daddy!" He couldn't help himself. It felt like he was calling for his dad, to help him get cleaned up after doing number two on the toilet.

"Very funny." Mac said while entering the bathroom along with Hawkes. Mac then looked softly at Danny. "So how are we going to do this? In what position would you feel the safest? Leaning over the sink or laying over my lap? Know this; if I were to spank someone, it would be over my knee, because I would only spank someone I care about, and I would want to know that that someone is protected over my knee instead over some cold and impersonal tile or table. I would want to be there to comfort him or her afterwards. And I care about you, Danny. I don't mean my son Danny Maxwell Taylor, but you Danny Messer."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really hear Mac telling him he cared about him? "Hmm. I think I would feel the safest over your knee… I guess, even though it'll be embarrassing."

"Okay, Danny. Let's get into your bedroom, so you'll be in a more comfortable position."

oOo

Mac took the lotion with him and took a seat on Danny's bed; he then reached his hand towards Danny. "Come on, son. Let's get it over with."

Danny slowly went to Mac and let him guide him over his knee. Mac rubbed Danny gently on the small of his back and then pulled the plastic gloves on. He gently pulled the towel up to the small of Danny's back.

"Okay, Mac. Now spread a small amount of the lotion over places on Danny's backside were you would spank."

Mac did as Hawkes said.

"Good; now spread some lotion on your hand and swat gently, like and where you would if you were spanking Danny for real."

Mac was amazed; it really looked like Danny was being spanked. "You're doing well, Danny. I'm proud of you, remember that."

"Good, Mac. Now repeat it until you think it's looks like a sound enough spanking for what Danny is being 'punished' for."

Mac did it until Danny's backside and under curve were bright red. Mac thought that Danny had actually earned a real spanking for jaywalking and risking his life like that, but at this time he didn't feel he had the right to do so. They'd need to have a better relationship first. He hoped that this assignment would help him to really get a father/son relationship with Danny.

Mac took off the plastic gloves. "Okay, Danny, we're done. How do you feel?" Mac said while gently wrapping the towel back over Danny's waist.

"Weird. Sore. Confused."

Mac helped Danny getting off his lap. When they both were on their feet, Mac hugged Danny. "I'm really sorry that I had to be the one to do it to you. That I had to force you into this position."

"I know you're not a pervert, M… Dad. I know this is just a job."

Mac nodded, not knowing how he should respond. He hurried to find Danny's boxers and pajama bottoms. "Here Danny. Now get into bed. See you bright and early tomorrow." Danny nodded. He hurried to put his boxers and pajama bottoms on. When he sat down, he hissed. "WOW. This really feels like I've been spanked!"

Mac raised his eyebrows. "You know what a spanking feels like?"

Danny blushed. "Yeah… Louie made sure of that."

"Louie? As in your brother, Louie?"

"Yes, my brother Louie. At a time he was actually more of a father to me than a brother."

"What about your dad? Your real dad, I mean."

Danny shook his head. "He was a bastard. Please, I don't want to talk about him."

Mac nodded. He went to Danny and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, son. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Dad."

oOo

In the living room Mac said, "You want a snack before Officer Parker arrives?"

"Officer Parker is coming here?"

"Yes, I think he could be helpful in our assignment."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 9

By Kalnaman

A/N: I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for an update. The good news is that my muse wanted me to finish this story and I finally have. Sorry but it hasn't been beta'd since I haven't heard from my beta if she wants to beta this story for me. So for now I will post this story unbeta'd since I think you have waited long enough for an update. Now finally back to the story.

Officer Parker had arrived and was sitting with Sheldon and Mac on the couch. Mac sipped at his coffee. "So can I count on your secrecy Officer Parker even if you don't agree to with me on the special assignment?"

"I promise Detective Taylor."

Mac nodded satisfied. Mac handed him the files about the dead 'boys'. Officer Parker looked through them, it was hard for him to keep a straight face without showing disgust. It wasn't easy to stay professional when it concerned dead children of law enforcement people.

"I've heard rumors of this, that there's something fishy about their deaths."

"Yes. And we are planning to find out the truth about their deaths and we have a suspect,"

"How can I help Detective Taylor?"

"One person they all have in common is Dr. McKenzie their psychiatrist. He's our main suspect."

Officer Parker looked disbelievingly at Mac. "How can a doctor do things like that to his patients in their time in need?"

Mac let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. But one thing I know we'll need to stop him before he kills more patients."

Officer Parker looked shocked at Mac when something hit him. "Please don't tell me that your son's psychiatrist is Dr. McKenzie? If so you need to find him another doctor."

"Yes he is, but…"

"You need to find him another doctor."

"Don't worry about his wellbeing. I'll make sure to protect him from the doctor. Actually Danny is Dr. McKenzie's patient so we can nail that son of a bitch."

Officer Parker looked confused at him. "How can you let your fragile son into the care of that doctor when you know that he'd dangerous. Sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I wouldn't let my son near him."

"Danny is actually not my son. He's a detective. He's part of my CSI team…"

"So he's working undercover with you as your son?"

Mac nodded. "Yes."

"So how can I help with the case?" Officer Parker asked curiously.

"Helping me watch Danny's back, make sure he's safe while undercover. And help me make sure that no one takes the law in their own hands to catch the killer."

"You can count me in."

Mac smiled satisfied. He then told the officer the detail about their undercover and what the psychiatrist expected of his patients and their parents. And that Danny needed to keep playing his role as an unstable mental patient."

"So he went in front of my quad car on purpose, to play his role?" Parker asked disbelievingly.

"No that was an accident. But most of his behavior at the hospital was role playing."

oOo

Danny was lying down on his stomach. He tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about the case and about his own past. He craved to get out of there and do something wild and dangerous. He was starting to get withdrawal since he wasn't able to give in to his needs. He knew he needed to wait to sneak out of this place when the case was more settled. And he needed a strategy so not to get caught by anyone. And after the accident today he needed to make a low profile well at least for now.

oOo

After Sheldon and Officer Parker had left Mac went to check on Danny. He still felt bad that he had to ask Danny to use the lotion. He kind of felt like he'd assaulted Danny somehow even though he for sure hadn't felt any pleasure by using the lotion on Danny's bare backside.

He gently went into the boy's room and to his surprise he found him wide awake. "Why aren't you sleeping son?"

"Can't. I got a sore backside you know and I can't stop thinking about the case. I so hope we can solve it soon."

Mac nodded knowingly. "I'll go get you some hot milk with honey. I'll be right back."

Danny smiled. He'd heard about some parents giving their children hot milk with honey and that it should help wonders against insomnia. He never had caring parents that helped him with that. He felt sad that Mac never would have any children with Clair. He was sure that he would have been a great father.

"Thanks Mac." Danny said while was about to leave the bedroom. A few minutes later Mac came back with a cup of warm milk with honey. "Here ya go son."

Danny smiled and accepted the cup. He slowly took a sip of the warm drink. He expected a bad taste and was surprised that it actually tasted very good. "Wow. It actually taste great."

Mac chuckled. "Your parents never gave you this when you were little and suffering from insomnia?" Mac asked disbelievingly.

Danny shook his head. "No. T-they didn't care. The only one who cared was Louie, but he helped me with other stuff. Since he didn't know how to help with it he was just there for me."

"I'm happy that you at least had your brother."

Mac took a seat beside the bed and held Danny company while he drank his milk. When the mug was empty Mac took the mug and placed it on the nightstand. He then tucked Danny in. Strangely Danny didn't complain. It was the first time anyone had tucked him in. "Relax son and close your eyes and I'm going to tell you a story my dad told me when I was a boy."

Danny smiled sleepily. He wondered how it would feel like to be told a story to. So he listened closely to Mac's story. The story helped him relax and in matter of minutes Danny was sound asleep."

Mac kept sitting there for awhile and looked fondly at the boy. He couldn't understand why Danny parents never had cared about him. He was a great kid. It was a wonder that Danny turned out to be an upstanding man with his background. Most men like him would end in a gang and criminal path, but not Danny, he was strong and he'd chosen the right path. Mac was damn proud of the kid and he promised that he would let Danny know as often as he'd be able to.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 10

By Kalnaman

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. I'm happy you haven't given up on reading this story. There's 23 chapters all in all and I have an idea for a sequel.

Danny woke up surprised the next morning that he'd been able to sleep all night without any nightmares or waking up. He'd felt really safe and loved when Mac had told him the bed time story. He just wished that Mac had been there for him when he was a boy, he was sure things would have been a lot different if he had. Danny turned around to lie on his back and winched. Wow he couldn't believe how that lotion was able to make it feel like he'd gotten a real spanking. He then hurried to lie back on his stomach. He so dreaded his session with the psycho shrink, especially when he's going to demand to see the evidence that he'd been spanked.

He heard a soft knock on the door. "I'm awake."

"Can I come in?" Mac asked. "Sure. I'm decent."

Mac went into Danny's room. Danny grabbed his glasses that lay on his night table and took it on. First then he noticed how late it was. Mac noticed the surprised look on Danny's face. "I let you sleep in today. But you better hurry to get up so you won't get too late to your session.

Danny made a face. "Ahh I wish I don't have to go back there."

Mac let out a sigh and a sad face. "Me too, son me too." Mac straightened and said, "You better hurry. I want you to be able to get a healthy breakfast before we have to leave."

"I'm not hungry," Just as Danny said that his stomach betrayed him since it growled loudly.

"Yeah riigghhttt. You got fifteen minutes to get up, shower and shave. Then I expect you at the dinner table and you ARE going to eat your breakfast." Mac said the latter firmly and then left the room, not letting Danny be able to argue.

Fifteen minutes later Danny took a seat on the dining table pouting while Mac handed him a bowl of porridge. Danny pushed the bowl away. "As I said I'm not hungry." And once again Danny's stomach betrayed him. He slapped his belly. "Stupid belly"

"Eat." Mac said firmly that brooked no argument.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't feel like fighting this morning so he reluctantly ate his porridge. He made a disgusted face every time he swallowed the stuff. His stomach though was much happier than Danny was to being fed.

Before Danny and Mac left for Danny's session Flack came to wire Danny up. Adam and Flack would stay close to the office to listen to the session and to make sure Danny would be safe.

oOo

Back at the psychiatrist office, Mac and Danny once again waited to be called. When they finally did Mac asked Danny to stay at the waiting room. He needed to talk to the doctor alone. Danny was about to make a scene but Mac stopped him by a firm voice of his, "Daniel Maxwell Taylor. You better behave now or do you want a repeat of our little 'talk' from last evening?"

Danny gulped, "n-no S-sir."

Mac nodded satisfied. "Good. Behave." Mac said and went to the doctor's office.

oOo

"Good morning Detective Taylor." The doctor said with a big smile.

"Good morning Dr. McKenzie."

"How have you been? Any problems? Did he need any sedatives?"

Mac shook his head. "No. But I had to punish him yesterday for jaywalking that almost cost him his life and he was being rude to the police, EMTs and the doctors."

The psychiatrist looked at Mac as if he was really concerned about Danny. "I hope he's alright. He didn't get badly hurt right?"

"Luckily not. Just a few bruises."

"Good… you said you had to punish him. Did you spank him?"

"Yes I did. It was hard though, but I did."

The doctor nodded satisfied. "You can let your son in now, if you don't have more to report to me?"

Mac shook his head. "No I haven't. I'll go get my son now."

Danny reluctantly went with Mac into the doctor's office. He looked shyly down the floor not daring to look the doctor in the eyes. And he so didn't look forward for the doctor's inspection of his bare ass.

"Good morning, Max. How are you feeling today? I've heard you've had some problems last night."

Danny bit his under lip while he nodded. The psychiatrist turned his attention to Mac. "You can go now Detective Taylor. You can come back to pick your son up in an hour. I'll take good care of him."

Mac looked firmly at the psychiatrist. "I'm not going before you've checked that I indeed punished my son. You're asking a lot of him to show you his bare backside and I need to be there to make sure he can feel safe while you do it. Though I hope that you'll trust me enough not to check out if I was telling the truth in the future."

Mac could see that the psychiatrist had a hard time not to look disappointed. "Okay, I understand." Dr. McKenzie said and then stood up. He turned his attention to Danny. "Max, pull your pants and undergarment down and bend over the couch please."

Danny shook frantically his head. "No way man! You pervert, I'm not allowing you to watch my ass!"

"Danny Maxwell Taylor!" Mac warned. He then walked to his son and looked him in the eye. "I know this is a big thing to ask of you. But it's the only way he's going to help you."

"It's my head and not my ass that needs help."

"Daniel. You know what I think about bad language. Now do as you're told or do you want the doctor witnessing you getting spanked right here and then?"

Danny gulped while he frantically shook his head. He then reluctantly went to the couch and shakingly pulled down his pants and boxers. The psychiatrist looked at the red backside and he was about to touch the bare skin. "Aren't you going to take some gloves on?" Mac asked sternly.

The doctor tensed. Mac could see on his body language that the psychiatrist was irritated. "O-of course. Sorry I don't know what I was thinking." The doctor said and then went to get some gloves on and then he went back to Danny and touched his backside. To Mac it seemed that the psychiatrist wanted to inspect it for a long time. "I think you've seen enough, Doctor."

The doctor reluctantly stopped what he was doing and took off his gloves. "You can stand up now Max and get your clothes back on."

Danny didn't need to hear that twice, he hurried to get up and pull his pants and boxers back up.

"You did a good job on disciplining your son. I'm sure I can help your son. He's going to learn a valuable lesson if you keep up with the discipline, but you need to know it'll take time."

Mac nodded. He had to keep a straight face. He thought that Dr. McKenzie had enjoyed inspecting Danny's bare backside too much. Mac had a bad feeling about it; even though the victims weren't sexually abused he was sure that the psychiatrist thought this as a sex act. They needed to solve this case first before Danny would become the doctor's only living victim.

"Behave now, Danny." Mac said before he left. Mac wasn't happy at all to leave Danny alone with that SOB, but at least he was wired and they could listen in on the session. It was going to be recorded and transmitted to Mac's computer at his office. He wanted to join Flack and Adam in the surveillance van but Flack was against it. It would be too risky if someone saw him going in there, so he reluctantly went to his office. It was going to be long sixty minutes that he was sure of.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 11

A/N: Thank you to those who've given me reviews, you're the best.

Mac listened closely in on the session. So far Dr. McKenzie didn't show any signs of malpractice. He did have his patients in therapy for weeks to months before they 'committed' suicide.

Danny was happy when the hour was finally over. The psychiatrist had asked a lot of depressing things. The hour had felt like an eternity. He was totally beat and was so happy when Mac finally came to pick him up.  
In the car Mac said, "So you have to write a journal. That's your assignment."  
Danny let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. "Yes. This is going to be a long case, isn't it? He didn't ask me to commit suicide or anything."  
"Yeah I'm afraid so... I'm sorry that I had to let him touch you."  
Danny shivered at the memory of that SOB touching him.  
"It seems that he got sexually aroused, but we sadly don't have enough proof yet to nail him."  
"Let's hope we can nail him soon. So what are we going to do now?" Danny asked tiredly.  
"First we're going home so you can rest and after lunch we can go out and do something fun. You like playing pool?"  
Danny smiled brightly, "Guess you haven't been in my apartment? I have a pool table and you better expect to lose big time."  
Mac chuckled, "is that so? Well don't count on it as I'm planning to win."

Danny smiled mischievously, "Don't count on it old man."

Mac gave Danny a gentle swat on the back of his head. "Ow." Danny said pretending that it hurt a lot while he tried to hide a smile.

"That was for calling me old man. I'm not that old. Besides you're lucky you are sitting down in this car if you had been standing I'd have swatted another part of your anatomy instead." Mac said jokingly.

Danny pretended to pout.

Mac then ruffled the boy's hair with a smile and then started the engine. "We better get home."

oOo

Even though it was still early Danny was so tired. The session had taken a lot of him. So Mac didn't need to tell him twice to go to his room for a little nap.

Few hours later Danny woke up, he was surprised that he'd been able to sleep that long once again without waking up from a nightmare. Before Mac and Danny went out to play some pool they ate some sandwiches for lunch.

At the pool hall Mac ordered a beer for himself, Danny was about to order one for himself too, but Mac stopped him. "No beer for you."

"But Dad."

"No buts."

Danny pouted when Mac ordered him a soda. But he forgot to keep pouting when they headed for the pool table. "When I win you're going to do my chores for a month." Danny said with a gleam in his eyes.

Mac laughed. "You're not going to win."

"Ahh come on Mac. Have a little faith in me. I AM going to win and you ARE going to do my chores for a month."

"Okay I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. IF you win I'll do your chores for a week."

"Not a week, but a month." Danny said hopefully. "And not if I win but WHEN I win."

"A week and that's final." Mac said firmly. Danny tried the puppy-dog look on him, but sadly for Danny that didn't work. Danny then let out a sigh in defeat. "Okay. You are going to do my chores for a week."

"And when I win, which I will by the way. You are going to do extra chores for a month."

"Hey! A month? That's not fair. Why a month if I lose when you lose it's only a week? To be fair it has to be for a week not a month."

"A month." Mac said firmly.

"A week. If it's a month you'll do my chores for a month to when I win."

"I'm the father here. What I say counts. Extra chores for a month."

Danny tried to get Mac to change his minds, but Mac kept being stubborn. "Okay. Fine! Since I don't intend to lose anyway. So be prepared to do my chores for a week."

"Let the game begin." Mac said.  
"You're on. The youngest begin it's the on spoken rule."  
Mac looked questioningly at him, "really?"  
Danny nodded firmly. "Yep."  
"Okay then." Mac pointed at the table, "then get started, times are waistin."  
At first it really looked like Danny was going to win. He did really good and Mac seemed to do awful. He didn't get any in the hole for quite awhile. Danny smiled happily every time Mac missed. But just as Danny thought he would win big time Mac smirked and suddenly he hit his pool balls in and at last the eight ball in the last hole. It looked like Mac deliberately had hidden at first that he was very good in playing pool. Danny looked at the table with open mouth. "H-how? This can't be. I can't have lost. You cheated."

"Sorry, kid. I didn't cheat." Mac sad smiling. "Be prepared to work extra chores for a month."

Danny shook his head. "This is so unfair. I only agreed to a month because I really was sure that I would win." Danny whined.

Mac couldn't help to chuckle. Danny looked like a little kid who was irritated that he didn't win.

"I want a rematch." Danny said firmly. "And when I win this time which I'm going to you are doing all my chores even the extra once for a month."

"Two weeks and you're still going to do extra chores but for the last two weeks."

"That's so unfair. You are only accepting less weeks than you expect me to do the dirty work."

"It's totally fair. First of all I'm the oldest, second I'm the father here and third I'm the head of our little family and what I say counts."

Danny pouted real badly now, especially when he once again couldn't get Mac to change his mind. "Okay. Okay."

"And if you lose you have to do extra chores for one and a half months."

Danny looked shocked at Mac. "You can't mean that! Come on Mac can't you see how unfair this is?"

"Well we could say neither of gain anything when one of us wins, and the other who loses doesn't get any extra chores. Or you can agree to my terms and have a chance to get your extra chores for a month pulled down to two weeks. Your choice."

"But Mac…"

"No buts."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay. But this time I AM going to win." And he was right he did win, but it was a close call. Mac had almost won again. They kept playing for hours while having fun and in the end Mac had taken some pity over the boy an agreed if he won in their last game that he'd only had to do extra chores for a week. Though he wanted to get rid of all the extra chores, but Danny couldn't get Mac to agree with that only for a week. Danny was so happy. He'd had a great time with Mac. He wondered if fathers had such a great time with their son's like he had with Mac. He wished Mac really was his father. He got a little sad when he remembered that Mac only did this with him to play his role as a caring father.

oOo

Later at night Danny woke up screaming. He was suffering from a horrible nightmare. The worst of the nightmare was that he dreamt about his real father and what he'd done to him when he was just a little boy. "No Daddy! Stop, it hurts!"

Mac heard the screams and hurried to Danny's bed room. He got the screaming boy into his arms.

"Sorry! I meant father. I promise not to call you Daddy again. Please stop!" Danny sobbed while he was hitting Mac.

Mac just kept hugging Danny firmly while he talked soothingly to the boy. "Shh. Shh. Danny. It's just a nightmare. I'm Mac. Not your father. You're safe."

Danny kept sobbing. "Shh, shh. You're safe baby. You're safe." Mac kept insuring the boy.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 12

A/N: Forget that Danny mentioned in one episode he'd been out fishing with his dad. In this AU he didn't. Thank you for the great reviews.

Warnings: Will be mention of past sexual abuse

It took awhile for Danny to wake up and to stop crying. He was embarrassed to find himself crying in Mac's arms. He pulled himself out of Mac's arm and dried his face with his pajamas top's sleeve. "I'm sorry."  
Mac looked firmly into Danny's face, "you have nothing to feel sorry for. You got that?"  
Danny nodded but looked away he couldn't look him in the eyes too embarrassed. "You wanna talk about it?" Danny shook his head. "Was it something about your father? What did he do to you?"

"Please Mac. I don't wanna talk about it." "Okay, Danny. But know this, whatever he did to you, you can tell me if you need to talk about it. Ok?"

"I'm okay now. Don't worry." "I mean it Danny."

"Okay. Thanks Mac... I meant Dad. Not now though okay?" Mac nodded. "Okay. Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" Danny looked down at his lap and shook his head.

"You want some hot milk with honey?" Danny looked up at Mac and smiled lightly while he nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble for you, then its okay, I can just lie down and just rest."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll be right back." Mac hurried to the kitchen to warm up some milk. A few minutes later Mac handed him the mug. "Thanks. Dad." "Please tell me something about your childhood. How was it to grow up in Chicago and with loving and caring parents?" Danny asked curiously.

Mac smiled. "It was great. Though dad couldn't always be there for us since he was in the force, he was away months at a time. But when he was home he made sure to spend as much time with my mom and us kids. I loved it when he took me out fishing."

"You went fishing? I've never been out fishing. How is it like?"

"Yes I did. It was great; it was only us boys out in the wilderness where we camped over the weekend. We ate fish for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Danny looked bewildered at Mac. "You are pulling my leg aren't you?"

"I'm not. We really did, well at least when we were lucky catching some fish."

"What did you eat then when you didn't catch any? Did you eat spiders and worms and stuff?" Danny asked excitedly at that thought like a little kid.

Mac chuckled. "No…" Danny looked disappointed. "What did you eat then?"

"We took some cans with beans and stuff and cooked them over a fire."

"Aww I wish I could go on a camping and fishing trip. I've never been outside the city. I've only been to Central Park that resemblance nature."

Mac looked sadly at Danny. Then a light hit him. "Tell you what. I'll take you camping as soon as we're able to. I promise."

Danny looked surprised at Mac. "Really? You really want to take me? I'll probably be in your way since I don't know how to fish…"

"Yes really and I'm going to teach you how to fish."

"It's okay if you don't really want to. I'll understand…"

"Danny. I really want to take you and I'd love to teach you how to fish."

Danny smiled brightly, "Thanks. So when can we go?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Sadly not yet. But maybe in a few weeks and let's hope the case is solved by then, and then we have something to celebrate. Maybe Don, Sheldon and Adam want to come with us."

Danny's smile faded. He'd loved to go camping with the others too, but the first time camping he wanted to go with Mac alone. Since he kinda saw Mac as his dad and he wanted to see how it feels like to go fishing with his dad. "I-is it okay if we go alone? Just y-you and m-me?" Danny asked embarrassedly.

Mac smile and was proud that Danny wanted spend some alone time with him. "Sure. We can take them with us another time. We can have a father and son camping trip. I'd never thought I would be able to go camping with my son."

"Y-you see me a-as y-your son?" Danny asked disbelievingly. "O you do since we're undercover and all to stay in character. S-sorry for thinking that…"

"No I didn't mean my fake son Daniel Maxwell Taylor. I meant you as in Danny Messer and yes I see you as my son. And I'd be proud father if you one day will call me Dad for real and not because we're on this undercover case."

"I-I…" Danny didn't know what to say. He couldn't really believe that Mac really wanted him as his son, since his real father didn't want him. Danny just knew that Mac would go tired of him like his own father had.

Mac took the mug out of Danny's hand and then pushed him down and tucked him in. "Time to get back to sleep."

"Tell me a story about your childhood."

"Okay. But only if you promise to stay still and listen and try to get back to sleep."

Danny nodded while he pretended to zip his mouth close as if his mouth had a zipper. Mac ruffled Danny's hair. "Okay. Once upon a time there was a little boy named Mac Taylor…"

Danny listened closely and smiled happily. After awhile his eyes started to droop and few minutes later he fell asleep. Mac stopped telling the story when he was sure Danny was sound asleep.

oOo

Months later the case was still on, they hadn't been able to nail the psychiatrist yet. The sessions were very depressing toward Danny, but they couldn't nail the psychiatrist for that. Danny nightmares had gotten worse. Danny woke up drenched in sweat almost every night. This time his nightmare was so bad that he wasn't only wet from sweat. When Mac wanted to help Danny who was still trapped in his nightmare, getting changed to a dry pair of pajama Mac could smell urine. Luckily Danny hadn't noticed. Mac wrapped an arm around Danny and guided him into the bathroom. He pulled Danny pajama bottoms and boxers down and placed him on the toilet. He then went to turn on the tab to the tub. While the tub was filling with water he helped Danny getting undressed. Mac looked worriedly at Danny. The boy was sobbing and it seemed that Danny didn't recognize him. Like he'd regressed to a little kid. Mac had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Dr. McKenzie's therapy methods. Mac then helped him with the bath. Mac washed Danny gently and then helped him back out of the tub and dried him with a towel. After he'd helped him getting dressed in some clean pajamas he got Danny to lie down on his own bed. He wasn't happy to leave Danny alone but he needed to call Sheldon and get some clean sheets on Danny's bed. So he changed the sheets he called Sheldon with his cell phone. He told Sheldon that Danny's nightmares had gone really bad this time and that he's worried about his mental state and it seemed that Danny had regressed. Sheldon promised to get there right away. After he'd changed the sheets Mac went back to Danny. He was still sobbing. He lay down beside Danny and got him into his arms and talked soothingly to the boy. He was happy that Sheldon had the key to his apartment, so when Sheldon arrived he could lock himself in and get to Mac's room on his own. Mac had told Sheldon where to find them when he arrived.

Sheldon had his medical bag with him. He tried to calm Danny down, but like Mac he wasn't able to. "I'm going to give Danny a mild sedative."

Mac nodded. It broke his heart to see Danny like this and hearing the sobs. He led out a relieved sigh when the sedatives were starting to take effect. Danny stopped sobbing and then he finally went to sleep. Sheldon made sign to Mac to follow him out of the room. Mac gently got out of bed and followed him he let the door partially open, so that he would be able to hear Danny if he should start to get restless again.

"I'm really worried about Danny. Danny's father did something bad to him when he was a kid. I just know it Sheldon. Every nightmare he has is about that SOB. And from what I've heard Danny saying in his dreams it hasn't just been physically abuse." Mac said disgusted while closing his eyes for a few seconds. He couldn't stand the thought that Mr. Messer had done something like that to Danny. No kid deserved that kind of treatment ever.

Sheldon nodded with a sad face. "Yes you're right all indication sadly shows that way. Has Danny ever told you about some things his father did to him?"

Mac shook his head. "No I've tried to get him to talk about over and over again, but he didn't want to talk about it. Sheldon I have a feeling that Dr. McKenzie's way of therapy is making Danny depressive. We need to nail him soon before Danny suffers a breakdown. I really wonder if the doctor really has a degree in psychiatry."

"I wonder the same thing myself."

"I'm so happy that's Friday tomorrow and that he don't have any sessions for the next three days and I hope we'll be able to nail that SOB on Monday."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 13

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews and here's finally another update.

Sheldon stayed the night on Mac's couch in case Danny needed him again. Mac slept beside Danny since the boy whimpered in his sleep from time to time and Mac lay a comforting hand around him and talked soothingly. It helped Danny to calm down again.

The next morning Danny was sound asleep when Mac woke up. He let Danny sleep and went to do his morning routines in the bathroom. When he was done he went back to check on Danny who was still asleep. In the living room he found Sheldon sitting on the couch sleepiness was shown in his eyes. "Good morning. How is Danny doing?"

"He's sleeping soundly. He's been whimpering on and off in his sleep. I hope he's back to normal when he wakes up. I can't use Danny in this undercover case if he's mentally regressed to a child. Is too dangerous for him."

Sheldon nodded. "but I'm sure he will be almost back to normal. I was thinking, it may be good to involve a psychiatrist we can trust into this case. We can let him listen in on the sessions and he can help Danny deal with being undercover. Mac nodded in agreement, "you're right. Danny isn't going to like it though." "No he's not but it is for his own good. I'll try an see if I can find one we can trust."

"No need to as I think I already know one." Sheldon looked curiously at him, "who?"

"Dr. Richard. She's the head shrink at the hospital where Danny was brought after his accident with a squad car. She gave me a card and told me I could contact her if I ever should need her help."

"You really trust her?" Mac nodded, "yes the way she talked to Danny give me the feeling she really cares for her patients but of course I want to check her out before I let her in on the case."

"Good idea."

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make some coffee and breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea Mac." Sheldon said and went to the guest bathroom.

When the breakfast was ready Mac went to check on Danny. Danny was lying across the double bed still sleeping and was using Mac's pillow as a teddy bear he was holding it closely to his chest. Mac wondered if Danny ever had a teddy bear when he was a child, he had a bad feeling that he hadn't. The comforter was almost down on the floor he picked it up and lay it over Danny. He then let Danny sleep and went back to the kitchen where he met Sheldon pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sheldon turned around and looked over at Mac. "You want a cup too?"

"Yes thanks." Mac said and accepted the cup Sheldon gave him and took gladly a sip.

"Is Danny still sleeping?"

"Yes like a baby and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I can't wait till he wakes up though, to see in which mental state he's in." Mac knew that it was a chance Danny still was regressed to a child since Danny was using a pillow as a teddy bear. He didn't tell Sheldon that though because he didn't want to embarrass Danny.

"I can't wait either."

"Let's eat. I can make some fresh pancakes for Danny when he wakes up."

oOo

An hour later Danny woke up surprised to find himself in a strange bed. It took a few minutes for him to register that he was lying in his dad's… Mac's bed. Danny had to remind himself over and over again that Mac wasn't his father it was all just an act for holding up the cover. It saddened Danny since he really wished Mac was his father. He couldn't believe Mac that he was telling him the truth about having real paternal feelings toward him. One thing he couldn't understand though was why he was lying in Mac's bed and hugging a pillow. He looked over at the nightstand sadly he couldn't see what the time was since he didn't have his glasses on. He rubbed his eyes and didn't notice Mac entering the bedroom. "Good morning, Danny. How are you feeling?"

"Morning, Ma… Dad. Confused. Why am I lying in your bed?"

"Don't you remember waking up from a terrible nightmare last night?"

Danny shook his head. "N-no I don't. Is that why I'm in your bed?"

"Yes. You were drenched in sweat and I helped you getting a bath and in some dry pajamas…" Mac on purpose let out that he had also been wet from an accident. He didn't want to upset the boy more than he already was.

Danny blushed at the thought Mac had helped him with a bath like a little kid. Danny couldn't understand why he couldn't remember any of it. Danny was relieved though that it didn't hurt down there. It always had when his father had helped him with baths which he hated.

Mac noticed the embarrassed look that changed to something else on Danny's face. Like Danny was suffering from a flashback. Danny then started to hyperventilate. Mac hurried to find a bag and guided Danny to breathe in and out of the bag. When Danny breathed normally again Mac took the plastic bag. "You wanna talk about your flashback?"

Danny eyes started to water while he shook his head. "No please. Don't make me."

"But you need to get it out sooner or later. It isn't healthy for you to keep it in. You can trust me. I'll never judge you no matter what the flashbacks are about."

"Thank you, Dad. But not now okay?"

"Okay but eventually you need to tell someone. If not me then someone else."

Danny reluctantly nodded, but hoped that he could prevent that somehow. He so didn't want to think let alone talk about what his father had done to him.

Mac lay a hand on his shoulder. "You better get up and freshen up a bit. I'll make you some pancakes."

"I-is it okay if I take a shower even though I had a bath last night?" Even though Danny didn't feel any pain down there he needed to check if he was okay and he needed to clean himself. He felt dirty after having the flashbacks about his father.

"Of course it is."

Danny hurried up. He almost hit himself on the wall since his vision was blurry from not wearing his glasses. "Hold on Danny. I'll go get your glasses. Few seconds later Mac was back and handed Danny his glasses. Danny happily put them on and hurried to the bathroom.

oOo

When Danny was done in the bathroom he felt much cleaner and was happy to find out that all was okay down there. He felt bad for thinking that Mac ever could hurt him like his father had. Mac wasn't like his father at all. Danny was surprised to find Sheldon in the living room. "Hey, Sheldon. When did you get here?"

"Last night. Mac was worried about you."

Danny blushed. "Sorry."

"Hey. You have nothing to be sorry about. We know that this case is taking a toll on you. It's understandable. This is a very hard case."

Mac came into the living room from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready for you Danny."

Danny smiled at Mac. He loved pancakes so he was looking forward for breakfast. He hated the three times a week Mac forced him to eat porridge. He followed Mac to the kitchen and so did Sheldon. While Danny ate his breakfast Sheldon asked him questions, about what year it was? When was he born? Who's the president? Ect.

"Why do you asked me those strange questions, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked from Danny over to Mac who nodded. "It's because when you woke up from a nightmare last night you were regressed to a young child. You were crying and whimpering, you didn't even recognized Mac. You were so upset I was forced to give you a sedative."

Danny gulped when he looked shocked at Sheldon and Mac.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 14

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews.

It did take awhile before Danny got his composure back. "D-does that mean I'm going crazy?" Danny asked worriedly.

Sheldon shook his head. "No you're not. It's probably just stress from the case and you'd just suffered from a very bad nightmare. Maybe it was the only way for you to cope with the nightmares. But I have advised Mac to involve a psychiatrist we can trust into this case to make sure Dr. McKenzie won't be able to destroy you mentally."

Danny shook wildly his head. "No, please no more psychiatrists. One is enough thank you very much."

"Sorry, Danny. We need to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay."

"No you are not and you know it." Sheldon said firmly. Danny was about to argue some more but Mac stopped him, "Sheldon is right. You're not okay. Your nightmares are getting more and more severe. And I'm afraid Dr. McKenzie has something to do with it. And I've planned to contact Dr. Richards today and ask her to work with us in this case and help you through this undercover."

"Dr. Richards? Who?"

"Don't you remember the psychiatrist who talked to you at the hospital, after the accident with the police car?"

"O yeah. She seemed nice. But still, I don't want her help or talk to her."

"Sorry, Danny but you have no choice. You ARE going to talk to her."

Danny pouted. He so hoped that they would be able to close the case before Dr. Richard was even able to be involved, so he could avoid talking to her.

Danny suddenly remembered what day it was tomorrow. He needed to prepare for the day. "Hmm M… Dad. Can I go out shopping for a few hours?"

Mac studied Danny closely. "Shopping? What do you need? We can go shopping together."

"I-I need to go shopping alone, please. I'll be good and behave. And I promise I won't drink any alcohol."

"I don't know. I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to be alone today from what happened last night."

"Dad, please. I'm okay now. I don't need a babysitter."

"Mac is right. You're either going shopping with someone or you stay home." Sheldon said.

"No. Please. I need to get some stuff."

"If you don't want to go shopping with me you can ask Adam if he wants to go with you. But you are NOT going shopping alone." Mac said firmly.

Danny let out a deep sigh. "Okay I'll ask Adam." Danny hurried to his room and called Adam. Luckily he had the day off and agreed to go with him.

oOo

About an hour later Adam arrived. Sheldon had gone to work awhile back. While Danny would be out shopping Mac would go to work to see how things were going at their other cases and he was going to call Dr. Richard and arrange a meeting with her. But first he needed to give Adam some orders.

"You are at not for any reason at all leaving Danny alone. Even if you have to use the restrooms you need to take Danny with you. And remember no alcohol or eating dangerous reptiles, spiders nor anything else abnormal eating behavior."

"Yes, Sir." Adam said.

"Daaad. Come on. Don't treat Adam as if he was my babysitter. I'm not a little kid. I can be alone for a few minutes well actually way longer than that."

"You better obey me or there will be consequences." Mac just said firmly, he had enough with discussing this subject with Danny. Mac turned his attention back to Adam. "If you disobey me, I'll put you off the promotion grid. You got that?"

Adam gulped. "Y-yes, S-sir."

Danny rolled his eyes.

Mac handed Danny some money. "Here's your allowance for this week."

"I'm going to use my own money for what I'm going shopping for today. But thanks anyway." Danny said while he tried to give Mac the money back.

"How many times do I have to tell you. You can't use your own credit card and besides this is your money. You are doing chores here remember?" Mac said.

Danny nodded while he shrugged and put the money in his wallet.

oOo

As soon as Adam and Danny had left the apartment Adam asked, "What's up with Mac? Why won't he let you be on your own at all?"

Danny shrugged. "He's just being over protective and into deep in his undercover character as my dad."

"So what are you going shopping for?"

Danny bit his under lip. "I need to buy a father's day card and a present."

Adam looked confused at Danny. Since he knew that Danny's father was a no good and Danny hated him he couldn't understand why he wanted to give him anything at father's day. He didn't deserve to be called father let alone get something on father's day that's much Adam knew. Though he didn't know what he'd done to Danny in detail but that it was really bad.

As if Danny knew what Adam was thinking he said, "It's not for my father. It's for Mac."

Adam had a hard time hiding a grin, "seems like Mac isn't the only one into deep in his undercover character."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Its father's day tomorrow and I think it's a good idea to give Mac something. If Dr. psycho should ask me about it at my next session."

Adam had a feeling that there was more to it than that, but stopped digging into that subject with Danny.

After Danny had found the right card and present Adam and him went to a CD store and some other stores were males liked to buy things. At lunch they went to Burger King and bought some burger and soda. "I need to use the restroom." Adam said while he stood up from the table. "Come on Danny."

"Come on Adam. We're not girls who go to the restroom together."

"You know what the boss said."

Danny shook his head, "I'm not into watching you piss. So forget all about me coming along."

"If you're not going with me I'm telling Flack that you where the one who put the tattoo on his butt." Adam said firmly.

"You wouldn't."

"You can bet on it. As you know I've already got punished by Sheldon. And I'm sure Flack won't stick to just spanking lotion he would give you a real spanking."

Danny gulped. "That's a low blow, Adam."

"But affective, right?" Adam said while he smiled brightly.

Danny made a face and stood up. "Yeah. I'll remember this and you better watch out. I'm going to get my revenge, that's a promise."

oOo

At Mac's office, Mac was sitting at his desk talking to Dr. Richards. She'd agreed to meet him at his office. He told her over the phone that it was about his son, but he couldn't talk about it through the phone. Mac had waited to call her till he'd checked her out. Her fate was similar to his. Her husband was killed at 9/11. She was about Mac's age and she was childless too. She didn't have a criminal records not even a parking ticket. Her sheet was clean. She's a well respected psychiatrist.

"How can I help you Detective Taylor?"

"Call me Mac."

Dr. Richard smiled, "Mac. How is your son doing?"

"Can I trust you not to mention to anyone what I'm telling you?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever worked for the police on a case?"

Dr. Richards nodded. "Yes I have."

"What if I tell you that I work on an undercover case and need your help with it, would you be interested?"

"Yes if you really think I can help. What has it to do with your son? Please don't tell me you plan to include him in your undercover case? He wouldn't be able to handle that from what I know of your son."

"Danny is already a part of the undercover case…"

"Detective Taylor. I can't work with you if you take advantage of your unstable son to nail a case. I'm sorry if I find out that you neglect your son I'll have to go to the social services. Your son needs to be protected…"

Mac couldn't help but smile. He could hear that the doctor really cared for her patients and not only hers. "Don't worry. Dr. Richards. Danny can handle this. That's why I hired him. He's a great detective…"

Dr. Richards looked confused at Mac. "Detective?"

"The thing is. Danny isn't really my son. He's a CSI detective and at the moment he's undercover as my son with mental problems."

"Wow. Your detective is really good. He even fooled me. I really believed he was suffering from mental illness. How can I help you with your case."

Mac told her about why they were on the case and why he wanted to get her involved.

Dr. Richards shook her head, "I can't understand that Dr. McKenzie can do things like that to his patients. They don't deserve to be treated like that. Their mental illnesses are hard enough on them."

"I can't understand that either. So are you interested in helping us, especially Danny. I'm worried about him." Mac then told her about Danny's nightmares and how he regressed last night and that Sheldon had to give him a sedative.

"That is troublesome. And yes I want to help you and Danny."

Mac smiled satisfied. "Thank you. I want you to listen to the recordings of the sessions Danny has had with Dr. McKenzie."

oOo

Danny had a great time except from when he had to go with Adam to the bathroom. Adam was telling Danny some funny jokes while they walked down a street. Danny laughed, but when he saw someone he recognized his laugh faded and his face went white as a ghost. He'd hoped he'd never would see that man ever again. Danny started to run as far away as he could from the man hoping he wouldn't notice him. "Danny!" Adam called while he ran after him. He found Danny in an alley lying down in a fetal position and crying. Since Adam wasn't able to calm Danny down he picked up his cell phone and called a number.

oOo

Mac was still talking with Dr. Richards when his phone rang. "Detective Taylor." Mac frowned when he heard the desperate voice of Adam. "What's wrong Adam… what? I'll be right there!" Mac said and hurried to hang up the phone and stood up. "Looks like Danny is going to need your help now."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 15

Warnings: Danny has some disturbing memories. Mention of past sexual assault.

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. Sorry for the long wait, RL can be so annoying and I thought for a while there I had lost a chapter and had to write it all over again, but luckily I found it.

Mac and Dr. Richards hurried to Mac's car and Mac drove as fast as he was allowed to. He was worried sick about Danny. He was happy he'd forced the issue for Danny to take Adam with him. He didn't want to imagine if Danny was alone and scared in a dirty and dark alley. At the alley Mac was greeted by Officer Parker, he made sure to keep lurkers away from the boys. He found them when he was on patrol. Mac made sure that Officer Parker hurried to give him a report and then he hurried to get to the boys. He found Adam sitting beside Danny on the dirty ground, Danny was lying in a fetal position still crying. Adam talked soothingly to him. Mac hurried to them while Dr. Richards followed him. Mac crunched down to Danny and got him into his arms and hugged him like a caring father would do. He made a sign to Adam that he got it and that he could get up. Adam nodded and stood up worry was shown in his eyes. "Shh, shh. Danny. I'm here. It's going to be okay." Mac kept talking soothingly to Danny over and over again. He gave the okay to Dr. Richards to do what she needed to help Danny. She grabbed her medical bag and checked Danny's vitals. "His blood pressure is way too high. I need your okay to give him a mild sedative."

"Again? He got one last night."

"It's just a mild sedative to help him calm down to get his blood pressure down."

Mac reluctantly nodded. Dr. Richards then filled a syringe and gave Danny the injection. "What if the sedatives won't help get the blood pressure down?" Mac asked her worriedly.

"I'll then give him some anti-hypertension medication. But I'm sure it will help." Sure enough a few minutes later Danny had calmed down and the blood pressure too. "We better take him home." Dr. Richards said. Mac didn't need to hear that twice. He picked Danny up into his arms and carried him to his car and placed him in the back seat. Adam agreed to drive so Mac could be with Danny in the back seat. Dr. Richards took the passenger seat once again. Officer Parker said his good bye to them as he was still on duty, but he told Mac that he would call him later to check on how Danny was doing? He'd learned to care a lot for the boy even though he could be a big mouth at times.

oOo

At Mac's apartment Mac tucked Danny in. He'd fallen asleep on the way to the apartment. Dr. Richards then checked Danny's vitals once again. His vitals was luckily back to normal. When they were sure Danny was okay, they let him sleep. They went out of Danny's room while keeping the door partially open. Adam was waiting in the living room while Mac and Dr. Richards had taken care of the sleeping Danny. When Mac came back to the living room with Dr. Richards Mac asked Adam, "what happened exactly?"

"We had a great time shopping. Danny seemed okay. I told him some jokes and Danny laughed, but he suddenly stopped and turned white as a ghost when he noticed some man and ran screaming."

"A man?"

"Yes. An Italian looking and about ten years older than you."

"Are you able to talk to a sketch artist and describe him?"

Adam nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Go home and rest before you go there."

"I'm okay. I'm going to him right away."

Mac looked firmly at him. "You just watch your best friend having a breakdown. Go home and rest. It's an order. Don't make me call your brother to make sure you do as ordered."

Adam looked shocked at that. "Don't need to call him. I'm going home to rest right away."

Mac nodded satisfied.

"G-guess you were right of not letting Danny be on his own. I-is he going to be okay?" Adam asked worriedly. Mac let out a sigh. "Yeah sadly I was right not letting him alone. I hope he's going to be okay. Don't worry Adam; I'll take good care of him."

"Please call me if he needs me for anything no matter what, I'll be here."

Adam reluctantly went home. He wished he'd been better able to help his friend. He hated to see Danny so hurt and scared.

When Adam had left Dr. Richards asked Mac, "who do you think Danny saw? Dr. McKenzie?"

Mac shook his head. "No he's not an Italian looking. I'm afraid Danny saw his father or someone that reminded him of him."

Dr. Richards nodded. "That could explain his reaction. With the effect from his nightmares he is very vulnerable."

Mac nodded. "Especially since he's nightmares is about his father abusing him and I'm afraid not just physically." Mac said in a sad voice.

Dr. Richards raised her eyebrows. "You mean he sexually abused him too?"

Mac nodded.

"That would explain his behavior." Dr. Richards said.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" Mac needed to distract himself. He couldn't bare Danny being abused like that let alone any children. All children has the right to just be a child and be safe and protected.

"Yes thank you."

oOo

Dr. Richards and Mac talked about this and that while they drank their coffee. Later on Mac and Dr. Richards went to check on Danny. They found him awake whimpering while he looked confused around. Mac went to him. "Hey Danny…" Danny started to sob. "No. No please don't hurt me!" Mac was shocked by Danny's reaction. Dr. Richards lay a hand on Mac's shoulder. "Let me, Mac." Mac reluctantly walked away a few steps. Danny calmed down a little.

Dr. Richards took a seat on the side of the bed. She brushed Danny's left cheek. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Danny. You are safe. I'm Caroline and I'm a doctor."

Danny looked up at Dr. Richards "N-no needle please."

"I pinky swear I won't use a needle.

Danny looked all teary at her. "I-it h-hurts d-down there."

Dr. Richards looked confused at Danny. "Can you show me where it hurts?" Dr. Richards asked Danny in a voice she would use when talking to a child.

Danny touched his backside.

"Does it hurts like if you got spanked?"

Danny shook his head while tears ran down his cheeks.

"Do you know how spankings feels like?"

Danny nodded. Danny looked over at Mac, "it always hurts after he helps me with baths."

Mac looked shocked at Danny. And Dr. Richards looked shocked from Danny to Mac.

"I haven't hurt him." Mac defended himself.

Dr. Richards stood up and went to Mac. "Sorry. As you well may know I need to take this serious and examine Danny and make sure he's safe."

Mac nodded.

"I need to ask you to leave Danny and me alone for a bit."

Mac let out a frustrated sigh and left the room. Dr. Richards went back to Danny. "Sorry Danny. But I need to check you down there to make sure you are okay and if not then I'm sure I can help you make it all better. I promise I'll be gentle."

Danny bit his under lip but nodded and tears where still running down his cheeks.

While Dr. Richards examined Danny, Mac was pacing in the living room. He wasn't afraid about what Dr. Richards would find out by the examination since he hadn't hurt Danny like that, but he was worried sick about Danny's mental health.

oOo

Dr. Richards helped Danny to get redressed and pulled off the latex gloves. "You did good baby. You are a good boy."

Danny shook his head. "I'm not a good boy. "

"Why do you think that, sweetie?"

"Father says so."

"You ARE a good boy Danny. Your father is the one who is bad. He is not allowed to hurt you like that." Dr. Richards said while she dried Danny's tears gently with her hand.

"You're pretty. I-I wish I could have a mother like you."

Dr. Richards smiled. "Don't you like your mother."

"S-she's dead. I-I loved her but s-she didn't love me."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Your parents don't know what they are missing out on." Dr. Richards stayed with Danny till he fell asleep. She went back to the living room to Mac. "There wasn't any blood or rifts but sadly there was some old scars."

Mac had hoped she had, had some better news for him. "That was what I was afraid off. How is he doing now?"

"He's fallen asleep again. Luckily I didn't need to give him a sedative again."

"That's good at least."

"I need to listen to the recordings of Danny's sessions with Dr. McKenzie. I have to find out if he's causing Danny's mental state.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 16

Mac called Stella to come get Dr. Richards and show her the recordings. Mac stayed home with Danny. He couldn't let Danny be alone in his condition. Dr. Richards wasn't quite happy to let Mac alone with Danny even though she knew Mac hadn't hurt Danny. But because the way Danny had reacted to Mac she was afraid how Danny would react to be alone with him. Even though it seemed Dr. Richards had been able to convince Danny before he fell asleep that Mac really cared about him and that he wasn't like his father at all and that he could trust him.

About an hour later Danny woke up with a terrible headache. He looked confused around the room. He wondered how he'd ended up in his room. The last thing he remembered was being out shopping with Adam.

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself. After he'd washed his hands he went to the medicine cabinet but sadly it was locked which he'd forgotten. He still couldn't understand why Mac locked it since he wasn't a kid let alone really a mentally disturbed out-patient.

He went to find Mac. Mac was sitting on his recliner reading a newspaper actually it looked like he was trying to read but had a hard time to focus.

"Hey, Mac. You got any pain killers for a headache?" Danny said innocently.

Mac looked surprised up from his news paper. He hurried to drop the paper on the couch table and stood up. He was at Danny's side in a flash. He examined him like he would do a child to make sure the child really was okay. Danny tried to get away from him in confusion but Mac kept a firm grip on him.

"It's just a headache. Don't be such a mother hen…"

"How old are you? What year is it?" Mac asked the same questions Sheldon had given him this morning."

"Ahh come on Mac not you too. I'm fine besides from a headache. Stop hovering over me. Though one thing confuses me how did I get back here? The last thing I remember was being with Adam out shopping." At that Danny remembered about the card and the present he'd bought. He was afraid that Mac had seen it. "Where's my bag with my purchases?" Danny asked frantically.

"Are you sure you're okay? You remember me right?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course I do Mac… ups I forgot to call you dad. I wanted to go out shopping and you had the weird obsession that I needed a babysitter in Adam. So where is my bag? I need my bag!"

Mac rubbed a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to think about Danny's episodes. One minute he's fine the next he's not and then he seems to be back to normal again. It's in your room."

"You didn't sneak a peak in the bag did you?" Danny asked him worriedly.

Mac shook his head, "no. Should I have?"

Danny shook frantically his head, "No."

Mac studied Danny closely. "Should I be worried about it?"

"No of course not. It's not alcohol, drugs, porn or anything illegal."

"So what is in the bag?" Mac asked curious.

"Just something personal."

"Not too personal that can harm our case, I hope."

"I promise it won't. In matter of fact I'm sure it'll help our undercover story."

"It better or you're back off the promotion grid." Mac said firmly. Danny rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and off the promotion grid thing? Some kind of fetish?"

"If it was a fetish you've be back being a beat cop years ago." Danny rolled his eyes once again. "So can I get some pain killers for my headaches? BTW why do you have your medical cabinet locked? You don't have any kids in your apartment that you need to worry about taking them."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Danny looked confused at Mac. "What do you mean by that?"

"Today it's been the second time you've been acting like a child…"

Danny frowned. "What?"

Mac let out a sigh. "Adam called me because you were having an episode where you've regressed to a child. You were petrified. You didn't even recognize me."

Danny gulped and a few seconds later he shook his head, "No this can't be. You are pulling my leg. You and Adam are trying to pull a joke on me."

"No, sorry Danny. I wish we were. I was talking with Dr. Richards when Adam called and she went with me to get to your aid. She was forced to give you a sedative. Your blood pressure was too high."

Danny looked speechless at him.

"I was right not to let you alone. So on till further notice you'll need to be with someone 24/7."

"Come on M… Dad you can't be serious! I think you're starting to forget that I'm really not Daniel Maxwell Taylor who has been declared incompetent."

"I know that, but because of your episodes I can't risk you getting them when you are unsupervised. It would be too dangerous for you and I won't risk your safety." Mac said firmly. "I'm going to get you some pain killers."

After Mac had given Danny his pain killers Danny tried to convince him that he could let him on his own. "I said no Danny. End of discussion. Dr. Richards is at the Crime Lab and listen in to the recordings to see if Dr. McKenzie has anything to do with your episodes."

"But Mac…"

"No buts. And you better start remembering to call me dad. I almost can't count on my fingers how many times you've called me Mac today."

Danny made a face. "Sorry… _Dad_."

Mac was about to tell Danny something when the door bell rang. He went to get the door. It was Stella and Dr. Richards. Mac could see on their faces that the news they got wasn't good news.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 17

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews.

Mac let Stella and Dr. Richards into his apartment. Dr. Richards was about to tell Mac what she found in the recordings but when she noticed Danny she hurried to him and went all business. She tried to check him over but Danny pushed himself away from her. "What is it with you people? I'm okay. Please stop fussing over me."

"You're not okay Danny and you know it." Dr. Richards said firmly.

"Okay maybe I wasn't okay awhile back, but I am now."

Dr. Richards shook her head with a sad face. "I'm sorry Danny. You're not okay. But I think I can help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Daniel." Mac warned. Mac turned his attention to Dr. Richards. "What did you find out?"

"With Dr. McKenzie's so called therapy method is a scam. He isn't helping his patients. He's deliberately driving them to depressions and breakdowns. I almost missed it when I listened into Danny's sessions. He is only talking about depressing things to Danny and he's putting Danny into hypnosis…"

"No he didn't put me in any hypnosis."

"But he did."

"I would have noticed if he had."

Dr. Richards pointed out how she knew Danny was being hypnotized without Danny knowing it. "So you see it's important for Danny not to be alone for a minute, the risk of suicide are high and…"

"Not you too. I'm fine and I can take care of myself and I am NOT suicidal."

"I'm afraid you are. Dr. McKenzie has given you a post hypnotic suggestion."

Danny shook his head. He didn't believe her since he was sure he would have noticed it. Besides the doctor couldn't cause him to be suicidal since he already were before he tended those sessions, but of course he wouldn't admit that to Dr. Richards let alone Mac. Afraid of being rejected, fired and locked up.

Mac let a frustrated sigh. "How are we going to help Danny?" He asked worriedly.

"I need to have my own sessions with Danny and put him back under hypnosis to see if I can remove the hypnotic suggestion."

"No way! No more sessions!" Danny said while he frantically backed away from Dr. Richards.

"Don't worry Danny. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you. I'm not Dr. McKenzie. You can trust me."

Danny shook his head while he bit his lips together firmly. "I don't trust any psychiatrists and I never will."

Dr. Richards studied him closely. "Why is that Danny?"

Danny looked away from her but didn't answer her.

"You did a few hours ago when you were regressed back to a child."

Danny looked shocked at her. "You're lying."

Dr. Richards shook her head. "Sadly I am not. You were telling me you were in pain and you allowed me to examine you."

Danny looked over at Mac. "Mac, please tell me that she is lying."

Mac let out a sigh, "Sorry Danny. She isn't lying. I told you, you didn't remember me, that you had an episode."

"Still I'm not going to talk to her." Danny said firmly.

"You are end of discussion," Mac returned firmly. Mac returned his attention to Dr. Richards, "when do you want to start?"

"Better now than later."

"But I don't wanna." Danny whined.

"It's an order now do as I say."

"What if I don't?"

"You won't like the consequences."

Danny studied Mac closely. Mac looked the same way at Danny like the day he told him he was off the promotion grid. Danny couldn't take it to lose Mac's trust in him again. "Okay. But so you know I'm doing it under protest."

oOo

While Danny had his first session with Dr. Richards in his room, Mac and Stella stayed in the living room. "I wish we had enough proof to nail Dr. McKenzie for murder, but so far we can only charge him for malpractice that led to suicide. The conviction needs to be murder in first degree and not just manslaughter." Mac said.

Stella nodded. "We need to catch him in the act."

oOo

Danny was careful at the session, made sure not to admit he was suicidal or that he's been for as long as he can remember. She wanted him to tell her about his relationship with his father. Danny tensed his breathing change from normal to erratic.

"It's okay Danny. We don't have to talk about your father now. Breathe slowly and take some deep breaths. That's okay Danny. You're doing good."

Danny looked embarrassed away from the doctor.

"It's okay Danny. No need to be embarrassed. Mac told me you have a brother. Tell me about him."

"He's my older brother the only sibling I got. He's been more like my dad than a big brother. He protected me from the Tangle Boys…" Danny looked down at his lap feeling very sad. "… that's why he's in a coma now and he'll probably never wake up, before then we weren't seeing each other much as we once did, but we occasionally got out to drink a beer together."

oOo

About an hour later Danny and Dr. Richards went back to the living room. Mac looked questioningly at Dr. Richards hoping she had some good news.

"It seems I was able to undo Dr. McKenzie's hypnotic suggestion but I can't be 100 % sure. Danny needs to observed closely. And I think a session with me after every session with Dr. McKenzie would be for the best."

Mac nodded while Danny shook his head. "No freaking way!"

"Daniel. Enough." Mac said firmly.

Danny wasn't a happy camper rest of the day. At bedtime Danny went to bed without any arguments but he wasn't planning on going to sleep. Doing the evening Danny drank lots of coffee while making sure Mac didn't notice what he was up to. He waited till he could hear Mac going to bed. When he felt it was safe for him to get up, he silently left the apartment. He needed an adrenaline fix and went out street-lugging.

He had fun with it for a few hours till he got bored, he needed another way to get some more adrenaline rush. He went to the restaurant where he could eat dangerous food just by knowing he would break Mac's rule by eating dangerous food it gave Danny adrenaline rush. He was sitting eating minding his own business when he suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He gulped and turned around to see who it was and paled when he recognized the angry face. He was sure that the said angry person wasn't happy to see him about to eat an alive octopus. He was so busted.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Father and son the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 18

A/N: Sorry about the mistake. I didn't know Father's day is always being held on a Sunday in the US.

Danny smiled at the angry face. "Hi Don…"

"Don't hi Don me, kid. What the hell are you doing here middle of the night?"

Danny shrugged. "Eating well more like trying to eat an octopus."

Danny could feel a swat on the back of his head. "Smart ass. As far as I remember one of your dad's big rule is to NOT eat dangerous foods. Am I right?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah so? I'm an adult and I can eat whatever I want. So please let me eat in peace."

"Sorry can't do that kid. About being an adult… well I have a hard time believing that. And besides you're been declared incompetent awhile back. So no you're not allowed to eat anything you want AND as far as I remember you're not allowed to go out alone let alone in the middle of the NIGHT!" Don said sternly.

"Come on Don. You know I'm not really…" One even sterner look on Don's face made Danny stop talking knowing what Don meant by the look to be careful not to blow the cover. To change the subject he asked, "Why are you here, Don?"

"Officer Parker told me he saw you street-lugging, but you left before he was able to confront you. Since it's late he didn't want to disturb Mac and since he knew I was on duty he called me. I thought of places where you could be and checked them out then I found you here."

"Damn Officer Parker, why can't he just mind his own business?"

"Because he knows your background and he really do care about you."

Danny just rolled his eyes. "So you wanna join me?" Danny asked while he pointed at the strange food. Don shook his head firmly. "No thank you and you're not going to eat it either especially not the live octopus!"

"I paid for it and I'm not letting it go to waste!" Danny said while he was about to pick up the octopus. Don slapped his fingers and then dragged Danny out by his ears. Other visitors was looking at them in wonder.

"OW, ow. Don stop it!" Danny yelled. Don just ignored him and kept dragging him till he was at his car. He pushed Danny in the back seat making sure Danny wouldn't hit his head like he would do to one he'd arrested and forced into a car. He then went to the drivers seat and started the engine and drove them to Mac's apartment.

"Please don't wake Mac up when we get there. He's so going to be pissed." Danny begged.

"Ya think? Sorry but I have to wake him up and let him know what you did. What you did was dangerous and you could have blown your cover. "

"Please not tonight okay? Please."

"Sorry but I have to…"

"No please. Tomorrow is a special day and I don't want it to be ruined. I have plans."

Don studied Danny through the rearview mirror. "What's so special about tomorrow."

"Well it's actually today since it's after midnight. It's father's day and I've bought a father day's card and a present for Mac. Please don't ruin this special day. I've been so looking forward to it. Please."

Don could see the serious expression on Danny's face like he really meant every word. "Father's day?"

Danny nodded, "Yes. Please Don."

"Okay, but you are going to tell him yourself on Monday and I am going to check if you've told him and if not. I am going to tell him. But if I find you out on your own again before Monday, I AM going to tell him. You got that?"

Danny nodded reluctantly.

"I didn't hear you Danny."

"Yes, Sir."

Don nodded satisfied. "Good. As soon as we get to Mac and your apartment I expect you to go straight to bed and stay there. And you're only allowed to leave your bed when you have to use the toilet. And you better obey me." Don said firmly.

Danny just sat there pouting though he was very relieved that Don wouldn't tell Mac today. He so hoped Mac was still asleep. He dreaded Sunday where he had to confess to Mac what he'd just done.

At the apartment they went silently in. It was very quiet and they were sure Mac was still asleep. Don went with Danny to his room after Don had firmly told Danny to get ready for bed. Don held the blanket up and made a sign to Danny to get into bed. As soon as Danny was lying in his bed Don pulled the blanket over him. Don studied him closely. Mac is really worried about you, Danny and so am I. We want you to be safe and as long as you're not 100 % okay we want you to be well protected even from yourself."

"I'm fine…"

"No you are not if you were you wouldn't suffer from those kind of episodes. Now get some sleep. Luckily I have a spare key, I'll lock myself out." Don ruffled Danny's hair, "Good night Kid."

"Night Don."

oOo

Later that night Mac woke up. He looked sleepily at his clock that was standing on his nightstand. He was surprised it was four in the morning and that he hadn't heard Danny having a nightmare or anything. He stood up to check on him.

When Danny could hear Mac, Danny hurried to close his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Mac was relieved to see that Danny wasn't suffering from nightmares finally, maybe his sessions with Dr. Richards had helped him. He so hoped it was true, Danny was a good boy and he didn't deserve any of this. He deserved to feel safe and happy. When he was sure Danny was okay he went back to bed.

oOo

Danny stood up before Mac, he hadn't slept at all afraid of getting nightmares again. He went to the kitchen to make the blackest coffee.

Mac woke up when he could smell coffee. When he looked at his clock he was surprised Danny was up before him. He hurried to take a quick shower and other business that needed to be taking care of and then went to the kitchen. Once again he was surprised to find Danny setting the table with breakfast.

"Good morning, Dad." Danny said as cheery as he could. He was very tired but he did his best to hide it from Mac. Today was a special day and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Good morning son. You're up early. What's the occation?" Mac asked when he pointed at the neat decorated table. At Mac's plate lay a card and a present. "As far as I can remember it isn't my Birthday today,"

"I know." Danny said and picked up the card and gave it to Mac. "Happy father's day, Dad." Danny said brightly.

Mac looked for once, speechless at Danny.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 19

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews. And thank you to those who let me know that Father's day is always on a Sunday in the US. I didn't know that, I'm so sorry about the mistake. I've changed it. A special thanks to Acaranna for beta.

Danny misunderstood Mac's reaction to his card and present. "It's okay if you don't want my card and celebrate father's day." Danny said with a very sad voice even though he tried to sound as casual as possible. He was about to take the card back but Mac kept a firm grip on it. "I'll just go to my room. Sorry to disappoint you Mac." Danny said and was about to leave when Mac grabbed his left arm and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Danny. And of course you can never disappoint me with things like this."

"So you and me we're okay? You're not angry at me?" Danny mumbled into Mac's shoulder.

Mac hugged Danny tighter. "Of course I'm not mad at you. You're the only son I'll ever want to celebrate father's day with."

"Really? Not even with Reed. He's closer to a son to you than I can ever be."

Mac pulled Danny away so he could look directly into his eyes. "I love Reed because he's Claire's son and I love you because you ARE my son not in blood but in spirit."

"But…"

"No buts." Mac said in a serious voice. He then turned Danny around so he was facing the table with the breakfast and pushed him into his chair. "Let's eat. It looks and smells great. You did good Danny." Danny smiled brightly. Mac took a seat at his own place and started to get some helpings on his plate. Danny did the same. "Don't expect too much Mac. I'm not as good a cook as you are."

"I'm sure it'll taste just great Danny, don't worry." Mac said and took a bite and he smiled brightly at the taste. "Hmm it tastes really good Danny."

"You're just saying that not to disappoint me."

Mac shook his head. Oh he so hated Danny's parents for putting him down so that he really believedthem. "No I'm not Danny. And you should know me by now. I don't say things I don't mean."

Danny bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"Eat." Mac said firmly.

They were talking happily while they ate their breakfast. When they were done eating Mac stood up and was about to clean the table but Danny stopped him and pushed him to the living room while he said. "It's your special day. I'll take care of it. You just take a seat on the recliner and read your newspaper." Danny pushed Mac down on the recliner and gave him his paper. Mac smiled and accepted it. Danny went back to the kitchen and cleaned it up. Afterthat he did his dreaded chores and Mac's.

oOo

When Danny was done with all the chores he went to join Mac in the living room. Mac was done reading the paper and worked on his laptop but he closed it when Danny joined him. "You did all your morning chores?"

"Yes and yours, Dad."

Mac nodded satisfied.

Danny handed Mac his unopened present, "You forgot to open it."

Mac took the present, "I'm sorry I forgot all about it." Mac said and then hurried to open it. He looked at the content with open mouth.

Danny gulped. "You don't like it. I'm sure you can take it back to the store and…"

"I don't just like it. I love it! How'd you know I needed a new strap for my guitar?"

"I noticed the last time I saw you play."

Mac stood up and hugged Danny. "Thank you for the great gift."

"You're welcome. What do you want to do on your special day?" Danny said while still being hugged and he enjoyed it. A little too much he was afraid, but he was going to enjoy it as long as he was able to.

"Spending it with you."

Danny smiled, "Is there some things you really want to do today? Like playing a game or something."

Mac thought about it. "What would you say to go out on a picnic in Central Park and play some baseball?"

Danny reluctantly got out of the embrace and looked at Mac while smiling brightly. "I'd like that."

"But you have to promise me not to overdo it. I'm still regretting letting you throwing baseball in the lab. You were in pain for weeks."

Danny touched his right arm remembering the pain he had from the incident Mac had just mentioned. "Yeah, but don't worry Dad I'm okay."

"You have to promise me or we won't play at all."

"Okay, okay. I promise."

Mac nodded satisfied. "Let's go to the kitchen and make some sandwiches to take with us."

Danny raised his hand and made a sign to Mac to stay put. "I'll handle it. Just stay put and relax."

Mac took back his seat on the recliner and leaned back. He was starting to enjoy this. Maybe he should let Danny do this every day. When Danny came back to the living room with a picnic bag he grinned at him.

"I'm starting to enjoy this. I think I'm going to let you do all the chores from now on." Mac said jokingly.

"Funny, very funny. Don't enjoy it too much; tomorrow you are going to do your fare of chores."

"Ahhh I thought it was a bright idea."

"Only in your dreams."

Mac looked at the picnic bag. "Did you remember to pack some liquids too?"

Danny nodded. "Yes a soda for you and a beer for me."

Mac shook his head, "You know we're not allowed to drink at Central Park no alcohol allowed and besides you are NOT allowed to drink alcohol no matter where you are."

"Ahh come on Dad."

"No. Rules are rules. Go back into the kitchen and change the beer with a soda."

"I was only kidding. There's just sodas and water in the bag."

Mac reached his right hand toward Danny. "Please give me the bag Danny."

"Don't you trust me? I'm hurt."

"Do you remember the team picnic we had a while back?"

Danny bit his under lip, "Yeaaaah so?"

"You promised you'd just packed sodas, but you put alcohol in the sodas. So give me the bag." Mac said while he motioned it with his right hand. Danny reluctantly gave him the bag. Mac opened it and looked closely into the bag. There were only soda cans and two bottles of water. He studied them closely and was happy to see that they hadn't been tampered with.

oOo

At the park they started to play some baseball first before they ate their picnic lunch. There were other fathers at the park with their kids, old and young celebrating father's day. Mac had a great time playing with Danny. After an hour Mac said, "We better stop now. I don't want you to get any problems with your arm."

"Ahh come on Dad. Just a little longer."

"No sorry. Let's get some rest and something to drink."

Danny shook his head. "You're just using that as an excuse because you're old and tired. Just admit it." Mac gave Danny a gentle swat on the back of his head. "Who are you calling old?"

"You." Danny laughed.

"Wait till we get home boy." Mac said jokingly but regretted it right after fearing that Danny got it all wrong, because of the history with his biological father.

"Haha like I'm afraid of you." Danny gave back. Mac let out a relieved sigh. They took a seat on the blanket and Mac pulled out the two water bottles and handed the one of them to Danny. "Thanks." Danny started to drink his. They talked about sports and Danny asked Mac how it was growing up in Chicago. After lunch they lay down and looked up at the sky. It didn't take long for Danny to fall asleep. Mac first noticed it when Danny didn't respond to his question. He smiled; he just hoped that Danny wouldn't suffer from any nightmares in the middle of Central Park. But the risk was less since he'd had a peaceful sleep last night. About an hour later Danny woke up with a startle. He looked confused around. He then remembered where he was. Mac was sitting on the blanket and looked at him smiling. "Did you have a good nap?"

Danny rubbed his face with his hands. "I didn't nap."

"Riiigghhht." Mac just said. "I think our next trip is to the ZOO. Come on." Mac said while he stood up.

"The ZOO? I'm too old to go to the ZOO."

"You said it was my special day, right?"

Danny nodded.

"I want to go to the ZOO with my son."

Danny let out a sigh and then nodded. "Okay. If you want to go to the ZOO then let's go, but if my friends are going to find out you have to admit it was your idea."

"Marine scouts honor. I swear I'll say it was my idea."

Danny nodded satisfied.

oOo

At the ZOO Danny didn't want to admit how much he enjoyed being there with Mac watching all different kind of animals.

Later in the day Mac wanted to go get them some ice cream. Mac stood up from the bench and told Danny firmly, "Stay, don't run off I'll be right back with our ice cream."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little kid Mac."

Mac looked firmly at Danny, "Stay and that's an order." Mac said Marine style.

"Yeah, yeah gotcha. Or should I rather say; Sir, yes Sir!" Danny saluted though still sitting down he could feel he hadn't had any sleep last night. Now it was Mac's turn to roll his eyes. When Mac came back Danny was nowhere to be seen. "Danny!" Mac called but there were no answer. Mac looked frantically around but Danny was nowhere to be seen. He went to the security. "My son is missing you have to help me find him." "How old is your son, Sir?"

Mac let out a frustrated sigh. "He's twenty-eight…" Mac noticed the raised eyebrow on the security guard. "Look, even though he's an adult I am his guardian."

The security guard nodded in understanding, "What is wrong with your son?"

"The only thing that concerns you is that he isn't dangerous to others but to himself he is." Mac said while he showed the guard his badge.

The guard went all professional, "Detective Taylor. I'll do everything I can to help you find your son."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 20

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and special thanks to Acaranna for beta.

Mac looked frantically for Danny with his hands still full with ice cream. Thankfully he was found before the ice cream was able to melt. A security guard held a firm hand around Danny's left arm while he walked with him towards Mac. Mac looked firmly at Danny. "Listen to me, Dad, please. It wasn't my fault…" Danny said raising his right arm while he tried to shake off the security guard's hand from his other arm, but the security guard had a firm grip.

Mac looked over at the security guard. "It's okay. You can let him go. I can handle it from here." The security guard nodded and let go of Danny's arm. "Have a nice day you two." The guard said and left.

A mother with two young children walked past them. Mac handed the kids the ice cream cones. The mother looked at him skeptically and at the ice cream. Mac pulled out his badge and showed it to her. "It's okay. It's safe. My son and I need to have a little discussion and I'm afraid the ice cream will melt before we are done."

Danny gulped at that.

The mother looked closely from Mac to Danny and then back to Mac. "I know how kids can be. And on father's day no less. Will the kids ever learn to behave?" She asked while shaking her head. "Good luck and thank you for the ice cream Detective Taylor." She then made a sign to her kids to do the same. "Thank you, Sir, for the ice cream." The boys said in unison.

"You're welcome." Mac smiled at the boys. When they left he turned his attention to Danny. "Didn't I gave you a specific order?" He asked firmly.

Danny nodded, "But it wasn't my fault that I broke it. Honestly!"

"Okay I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. So tell me, why it wasn't your fault that you left the bench where I told you to stay and wait for me?"

"There was a boy and he was crying for his dad. I couldn't just ignore him so I helped to find his father. I thought I was able to get back here before you. We were able to find him quickly but then I had to go to the you know… the restroom and that couldn't wait either. I'm really sorry, Dad and besides nothing happened. I'm okay, the boy is okay and everything is fine."

"A crying boy?"

Danny nodded seriously. "Yes, I promise on my mother's grave."

Mac remembered the last time Danny had said those same words to him. "Okay. You still want an ice cream?"

Danny smiled. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No, not this time. But next time you let a security guard handle it. So you want an ice cream or not?"

"Yes, I still want one, thanks." Danny said and went to take a seat at the bench but Mac stopped him with firm hand on his left arm. "Oh no, son. Not this time, you are going with me."

"Ahh come on, Dad. I'm not a little kid." Danny whined.

"Well, you are kinda whining like one and besides after what happened yesterday and after what Dr. Richards found out I don't want to risk anything." Mac said while he kept a firm hold of Danny's arm and walked toward the ice cream stand.

The rest of their day in the ZOO Danny felt like Mac had an invisible leash on him. Danny couldn't walk toofar away from him before he was stopped and Mac made sure that Danny stayed close to him. Danny had the bad feeling that Mac was tempted to hold his hand to make sure he didn't get lost again. Still Danny had a great time with Mac, even though it was annoying with the invisible leash. After their visit at the ZOO they went to a restaurant for dinner. Danny wanted to pay but Mac reminded him that he didn't haveenough money for it and that his father won't give him the consent to use a credit card. So he had to give in and let Mac pay.

After Mac had given his order to the waitress Danny said flirtingly to her, "A lasagna and beer for me please."

"Make that a coca cola." Mac said to her with a fatherly tone. Danny looked annoyed at him since he'd spoiled his flirting. Now the waitress looked at him like he was a little kid and not like an attractive adult male.

Danny pouted when she left. "Did you really have to do that? Didn't you see I was flirting with her? You blew it for me."

"I noticed, sorry but you know you're not allowed to drink alcohol and besides she's too old for you. I wouldn't have given you permission to date her anyway."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. "You're taking the' being me guardian thing' too seriously man. To seriously." He said while he shook his head.

Mac shrugged. "I'm just watching out for you."

oOo

Mac had a great day with Danny. "It has been the best father's day I ever had." Mac told him when they arrived at the apartment.

"You never had one before." Danny said.

"I haven't with me as the father but with my own dad."

The evening didn't end as great as the day had started and been. Danny was whiny and cranky. The loss of sleep the night before was taking its toll on him.

"Danny. Get ready for bed." Mac told him firmly.

"What? It's not even eight o'clock yet. You know my bedtime is at ten."

"I know but you are showing all the classic signs of being tired."

"Classic signs?"

"Crankiness and whining."

Danny looked furious at Mac. "I'm not cranky nor whiny! Only little kids do that!"

"Bed now!" Mac said firmly.

Danny wrapped his arms over his chest and shook his head firmly. "No. It's not my bedtime yet. I know it's Monday tomorrow but I don't have a session and you have the day off so no need for an early bedtime." Danny said firmly while he tried hard to hide a yawn.

"Danny. I'm not telling you again. Go to bed now or I promise you I will get you ready for bed myself! Just like I would do with a little kid because you're acting like one."

Danny bit his under lip not quite sure he believed Mac.

"One, don't let me count to three or you know what will happen."

Danny just looked stubbornly at Mac.

"Two, last chance to get ready for bed like an adult."

Danny didn't believe him, thought that it was just an empty threat. He stubbornly took a seat on the couch and placed his feet on the table which he knew was a no go but he didn't care.

"Okay. If you want to be put to bed like the little kid you are acting like." Mac said and went to Danny and picked him up and carried him to the bathroom like a little kid. He hated to do this to Danny. He'd hoped that he'd been able to talk some sense into the kid so he'd gotten ready for bed on his own. Sadly Danny was so tired that he stayed in his tantrum.

"Let me go!" Danny said over and over again while he tried to get out of his arms but Mac, being a retired Marine and all, was stronger. Only in the bathroom, where the light was brighter, did he see Danny's red eyes. The poor kid was really tired and that explained his behavior Mac knew that. But he couldn't understand why Danny was so tired. Yeah, okay, he's been suffering from terrible nightmares for weeks but he's had a peaceful sleep last night for once. Mac took Danny's toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. "Open your mouth Danny."

Danny rubbed his sleepy eyes. He wanted to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't hide a yawn and as soon as he had his mouth opened Mac started to brush his teeth. Danny was too tired to fight him he felt like crying but that would be too childish of him. "Spit." Mac ordered and he did as he was told. Mac handed him a glass of water. "Rinse." Mac ordered once again. When the task was done he took the glass back and placed it on the sink. Then he guided Danny to the toilet. "Can you handle your business on your own?"

Danny blushed but nodded.

"Good. I'll let you have some privacy." Mac said and left the bathroom.

Awhile later Mac got worried since Danny was still in the bathroom and he hadn't heard a sound from him for quite some time. He knocked on the bathroom door but there was no answer. He continued that for a few minutes while calling Danny's name before he hurried inside worried about Danny. What surprised him was to find Danny sitting on the toilet while leaning on the laundry basket sleeping and it looked suspiciously like Danny was sucking his thumb. Mac looked fondly at the sight. Danny looked like a little kid. He went to the kid and shook his shoulder gently. "Danny. Wake up. You'll sleep better in your bed." Danny answered with a snore. Mac laughed and shook his head. "I guess I have to tuck you in after all." He said and went to pick Danny up. He was relieved to see the boy hadn't done number two so he could safely pull up the boy's boxers. He left the pants to fall off the boy's legs and let them lie on the floor. Mac then carried Danny to his room and undressed him before redressing him into his pajamas. Then he tucked Danny in and kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, son, and thank you so much for giving me my first fabulous father's day."

oOo

Luckily for Danny he didn't suffer much from nightmares that night. They were milder ones compared to the others. On Monday Danny mostly spent his time in his room. He remembered his promise to Don but didn't have the heart to disappoint Mac. He hoped Don had forgotten all about it.

Later in the evening when it was Danny's bedtime he came with the spanking lotion. Mac looked at the lotion. "We're not gonna need it this time, Danny."

Danny looked confused at Mac. "You mean I don't have to go to the session tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Mac shook his head, "No. You have to go to the session."

Danny looked even more confused. "Then why?"

"We're not going to need it because you're going to get a real spanking today."

Danny looked shocked at him, "Why? I haven't done anything!"

"Really?" Mac asked.

Danny was about to say yes but then he saw Don entering the living room from the kitchen. He gulped and looked guiltily at the floor.

"Go to your room. I'll be there in a minute!" Mac said in a firm tone that brook no argument. Danny hurried to do as ordered.

Mac turned his attention to Don. "Thank you for telling me. See you tomorrow. Hopefully we can nail the psychiatrist finally."

Don nodded. "You're welcome. I just wish he'd told it himself and yeah I hope so, too. See you tomorrow. Good night. But please don't be too hard on the kid. I know what he did was reckless and dangerous but still. He's like my baby brother ya know?"

Mac nodded. "Yes I know. I promise I will be fair."

oOo

As soon as Don had left Mac took some deep breaths and went with heavy heart to Danny's room. He hated the thought of hurting his son, but he had to make sure that Danny would take better care of himself in the much nearer future.

When Mac entered the room he found Danny facing a corner with his pajama pants and boxers down at his knees. The boy was shaking like if he was terrified. It broke Mac's heart. He had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Danny's biological father. Mac gently lay his right hand on Danny left shoulder, Danny flinched at the contact. "Danny. Turn around and look at me."

Danny reluctantly turned around still shaking. Mac could see the terror in his eyes. Gently Mac lifted Danny's chin and made him look into his eyes. "Don't be scared Danny. I'm not like your biological father, but I wish I were then I could show you what a loving and caring father really is like. I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but what you did was dangerous especially right after the episodes you've been through and that makes you very vulnerable. Do you trust me?"

Danny nodded slowly.

"You told me your brother spanked you in the past. Was the spanking like a beating? Did he hit you so you turned black and blue."

Danny shook his head.

"Good. And I promise I won't either. If I do you can turn me in for assault. Okay?"

Danny nodded. "But y-you'd n-never do that."

Mac smiled. "No I wouldn't." Mac took Danny's hand and guided him to the bed. He took a seat and pulled Danny gently over his lap. He lay a comforting hand on Danny's back. "Everything is going to be okay, son." Mac said and then hurried to get the spanking over with. He raised his hand and slapped it firmly on Danny's backside. After a few swats Danny relaxed even though he was still tensed, who wouldn't be while being in the receiving end of a bare spanking? Mac lectured Danny while he spanked him. After thirty swats to Danny's backside and under curve Mac stopped. Danny was sobbing and told him he was sorry over and over again. Mac redressed Danny gently and got the boy to sit on his lap. He rocked him back and forth and talked soothingly to him. "Shh, shh. It's over. It's over now. Shh it's okay Danny. You're forgiven." Danny fell asleep on Mac's lap. After awhile Mac's own backside started to hurt. He lay the boy gently on the bed but Danny kept a firm grip on him and wouldn't let go. Mac smiled before he laid down beside Danny and held him closely to his chest.

oOo

They slept through the whole night and Danny used Mac as a pillow. The next morning Mac was the first one to wake up. He gently got out from under Danny and went to the master bathroom.

About an hour later Danny entered the kitchen facing the floor, embarrassed. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, son." Mac pulled Danny's chair out and placed a soft pillow on it. Danny took a seat and still looked embarrassed down at the table.

Mac took his own seat. "Danny. Awhile back, you asked me about you and I, where we were standing and I said we'll see. I'm so sorry you don't know how much I regretted those words. What I really should have said is that yes, you and I are good. And we are. You got punished and you ARE forgiven."

Danny let out a relieved sigh. It had hurt when Mac had answered 'we'll see' because Mac's trust in him was very important to him and the answer broke his heart.

oOo

After breakfast Don came to rewire Danny for his session. Danny wasn't looking forward to it at all. His bottom was sore and he so hated the psychiatrist and psychiatrists in general.

He didn't like the look Dr. McKenzie gave him, when he came into his office, after Mac had told him what Danny had done and that he'd spanked him. And he especially didn't like the look he gave him when he was alone with Danny.

When Dr. McKenzie was sure Danny's father had left the premises he told Danny, "Bend over the couch and pull down your pants and boxers."

Danny looked shocked at him. "You haven't checked out for weeks! My dad doesn't want you to check anymore!"

"Now!"

Danny shook his head stubbornly. "No, I won't."

Dr. McKenzie went to him and said something that left Danny feeling strange. "Do as you are told."

Danny nodded. "Yes, Sir," and went to the couch. He pulled down his pants. Dr. McKenzie grabbed Danny's boxers. "Let me do the honor and pull the boxers down." He pulled them down and touched Danny's pink backside without wearing any gloves.

"It's so warm I can still feel the heat from your spanking. You're ready boy. You are finally ready. I finally found the right boy." Dr. McKenzie said while he leaned over Danny still touching the backside.

Tears ran down Danny's face.

oOo

In the surveillance van Don tightened his fists. "Come on give us enough to nail your butt before you hurt Danny." Don said frustrated.

Don and his men heard Dr. McKenzie over the hidden microphone and they didn't like it one bit but they needed more proof.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with you before I make you commit suicide. The other boys and girls they weren't worth getting my seed, but you are. But what a shame that you have to die…"

"We got him!" Don yelled while he jumped up. "We need to get to Danny, ASAP. Go! Go!" Don and his team ran out of the van and into the building. Don was praying that they would get there in time before Danny was raped or worse… killed.

On the way to the building he called Mac.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 21

A/N: I'm sorry so you had to wait so long and for not answering your PM. To be honest I haven't felt that good. Been very down, I can't believe it's now a half year ago since my dad died. I miss him so much and it still feels so unreal. My muse has been on strike too. Hopefully she'll come back when I get season 6 of CSI NY on Blu-ray tomorrow. I have to finish Danny Taylor soon; at least I hope I'll be able to. There are 2 chapters left of this story. But I haven't got it back from beta yet.

I hope you will forgive for those who've sent me PMs and I haven't answered, I really wanted to but hadn't the energy to. I am really sorry.

Thank you all so much for your nice reviews. And a special thanks to Acaranna for beta. Keep in mind that English is neither my beta nor my native language. So if there are still mistakes in this story, sorry in advance.

Danny was scared, he wanted to run and fight the psychotic doctor but he couldn't move his arms or legs. He could hear the sick words and they made him want to puke. But then thankfully he could hear Don. Never before had he been so happy to hear his voice.

oOo

Don's heart was beating fast on his way to save Danny. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw the psychiatrists' pants and briefs down to his ankles while leaning over friend's half naked body. He prayed that he'd arrived in time. He grabbed the doctor's arms and cuffed them behind his back while he was reading him his rights. Luckily Mac had been nearby, too, so he was the one who went to Danny and took care of him. "Call an ambulance!" His boss yelled to one of the security guards. Then he took off his jacket and wrapped it over Danny's waist while he talked soothingly to the crying young man.

When the ambulance came Danny fought against being placed on a gurney. "I don't want to go to the hospital. Please Da… Mac." He begged.

"Sorry Danny, but you have to be processed and checked over to make sure Dr. McKenzie didn't hurt you." 'And use the rape kit on you', he ended the sentence in his head.

"I-I'm fine… D-Don came in time."

"Sorry son. But you have to go to the hospital. I'll go with you." It took some convincing before Mac was able to get him to lay down on the gurney. He was able to convince the EMTs to let him ride with the boy in the back of the ambulance.

Though he wasn't too happy when they asked him to stay in the waiting room while they checked on Danny, but he was relieved that they at least had let Sheldon be with him and he would be the one processing him.

oOo

Awhile later Sheldon came out to Mac into the waiting room. He hurried to stand up and get to the M.E. "How is Danny?"

"Shaken up, which is understandable. The doctor wants him to stay overnight for observation, but he's refusing."

"I'll make sure he stays here. What about the rape kit? Was it…positive?" The older man asked worriedly.

Sheldon shook his head, "Luckily it was negative, but it was a close call."

Mac let out a relieved sigh. He knew that his kid had been sexual assaulted. Even though Dr. McKenzie hadn't been able to rape him before they arrived he had sadly been able to touch him improperly. He felt guilty. He should have protected him better. If the psycho shrink had succeeded... He didn't know what he'd done. He'd for sure never would've been able to forgive himself. He let out a sigh and shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about it and concentrate on the boy instead. He needed him and not his guilty conscience.

"Can I go see him?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes, his doctor is hoping that you're able to convince him to stay. We have to wait for the blood test results before we're able to know if Dr. McKenzie has drugged him with anything."

"You can tell the doctor to get a room prepared for him and if it's okay with the doctor I'll stay with him, that way I can make sure he stays."

"Consider it done."

"Maybe I should contact Dr. Richards." Mac said.

Sheldon nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea. He needs to talk about the attempted rape."

oOo

Before Mac went to his son, he called Dr. Richards and she promised to come as soon as possible to talk to the young charge. He didn't have to ask the staff where the boy was, he could hear him yelling from a long distance. "Get me my clothes! I said I want my clothes back, as I AM going home now. I'm not staying here one minute longer!"

Mac hurried to help the hospital staff, "Daniel. Enough!"

Danny turned around, shocked, "I just want to go home, but I need my clothes first."

"You know that you can't get your clothes back. It's evidence. I'll get you some clean clothes as soon as your doctor releases you, but not till tomorrow."

"But I want to go home," Danny whined.

"I know, but the doctor wants you to stay for observation till tomorrow since you may have been drugged. It's for your best interest."

"But I'm fine…"

"No, you are not and you know it. You've been through a lot lately and what just happened to you today is… Now you need to listen to your doctor." It took some more convincing from Mac before Danny finally agreed to stay, but he made it clear that he did it under protest. But it helped Danny to know that his dad… Mac was going to stay with him.

When he was finally settled into a room he was lying restlessly in the hospital bed. "This is stupid. Why do I have to lie in bed,wearing this stupid hospital gown?" Danny whined.

"Doctor's orders. Now try to relax."

"Relax? How can I relax? I'd feel better if I could stay home and watch a great movie or something."

"We've been through this already, Danny."

Danny was about to argue some more but there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. He didn't look happy at all when he saw it was Dr. Richards. "Thank you for wanting to visit me, but I'd like you to leave again. I have had enough of psychiatrists for a lifetime."

"Daniel." Mac warned.

"It's okay, Mac," she told him. She turned her attention back to Danny, "Sorry. Danny, but you need to talk to me. If not me I can recommend another psychiatrist."

"That won't be necessary. I think you'll be the best for him." Mac said.

Danny looked annoyed over at Mac. "No, she's not and I'm not talking to any shrinks!"

"Sorry. If you want to go back to work you'll need a psych evaluation."

Danny wrapped his arms around himself. "This is not fair. I was working undercover with you. What happened was not my fault…"

"Of course it's not your fault what happened to you, Danny." Mac said shocked.

"So why are you punishing me for it?"

Mac shook his head, "Making you talking to her is not a punishment. I want you to be safe and get all the help you need."

"I don't need any help."

"I'm not forcing you to talk about things you're not ready to talk about. I just want to help you. Please let me help you." While looking into his eyes, Dr. Richards told Danny, that she really cared about him. He thought about it for a few minutes. He didn't know why he felt kind of safe in her presence. He nodded reluctantly. Dr. Richards smiled, "Thank you Danny." She turned her attention to Mac, "Please, leave us alone for about an hour." Mac nodded and stood up. "I'll be right outside if one of you needs me."

When Danny was finished talking to Dr. Richards, she told him that he could contact her at anytime if he needed her.

oOo

The next day Danny was happy that he could finally leave the hospital. Only when he was about to leave the hospital with Mac did it hit him. Their undercover story as father and son was over. He wasn't Danny Maxwell Taylor anymore, he was back to being Danny Messer. He didn't really think he wanted to be just Danny Messer anymore. He was afraid of what he was going to do, when he has to go back living alone in his own apartment.

Mac noticed the sad look on Danny's face. "What's wrong Danny."

"We're not officially father and son anymore. I'm back being Danny Messer. I promise I'll pack as soon as we get to your apartment and I'll be out of your hair. No need to bother with me anymore."

"Danny. You aren't a bother. Not at all. And I'm not kicking you out of my apartment. You can stay as long as you want. Your room will always be your room."

Danny shook his head, "I'm just a bother, just admit it. Don't worry I already know that…"

"Danny…"

"No it's okay Da… Mac. As I said I know I'm a bother."

"Daniel!" Mac said firmly while he held Danny's face in his hands forcing him to look into his eyes. "You are NOT a bother. Just because our case is solved and our undercover time is over I still love you as my son. You ARE the son I never had and I'd be honored if you keep calling me dad. Now let's go home to OUR apartment."

Danny gave Mac a weak smile. He hoped Mac was telling him the truth. He was happy that he didn't have to go back to his own apartment. He wasn't ready for it yet.

On their way home Danny said, "I want to have a little chat with psycho shrink later today…"

Mac turned his attention from the road and looked firmly over at him. "No. You are not to go near him, let alone talk to him. Flack is handling him."

"But Mac!"

"No Danny. That's an order. I don't want him near you. He almost raped and killed you. I don't want you to put yourself in that kind of danger again."

oOo

Later that day Danny went to the crime lab with Mac. He promised Mac to just work on some papers at his desk and not go anywhere near the police station nor Dr. McKenzie. But he didn't intent to keep the promise. As soon as Mac had left for his office, he left his desk and took a cab heading to the police station to talk to the psycho shrink.

He got some officers to put Dr. McKenzie into an interrogation room. Then he made sure that no one could listen in on them.

Dr. McKenzie smiled predatorily at him. "I feel honored that my boy, Max Taylor, comes to visit me. I knew you were the right boy. I've been searching for so long."

Danny placed his palms on the desk and looked all macho-like at the doctor. "Sorry to disappoint you. My name isn't Danny Maxwell Taylor. It's Danny Messer." Then he stood up and pulled one side of his jacket away so that Dr. McKenzie could see his badge. "Mac Taylor is my boss and not my father. And so you know, I am NOT your boy."

Dr. McKenzie laughed, "Oh, you are so my boy. You're more my boy than you are Detective Taylor's. The difference between Detective Taylor and me is that I want you. He doesn't want you. He's only been tolerating you for your undercover case."

Danny shook his head. "You are lying. He's more my father than you or my biological father can ever be."

Dr. McKenzie shook his head. "He only pities you. He feels sorry for you. Before you know it he'll get tired of you and throws you out. Help me out of here and let us leave New York. I'll be your loving Daddy and I'll take good care of you."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 22

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My muse seems to have left me. This part hasn't been beta'd yet, sorry, but I think you have waited long enough for an update. So sorry for the mistakes. Thank you all for your great reviews. "Muse where are you?" If you see her please send her back to me *sigh*.

Mac had a bad feeling; he couldn't concentrate on his paper work. He stood up from his office chair and went looking for Danny. And as he feared he wasn't at his desk. He asked around if they'd seen him. He wasn't in the crime lab either.

oOo

Danny felt sick to his stomach. "I don't need a daddy. What I need is for you to get behind bars for life." He made a sign to an officer to get the prisoner back to his cell. He then went to the restroom to empty his stomach. He needed to get out of there. He was afraid the psycho shrink was right that Mac was only pitying him. He couldn't take another abandonment. On his way out he heard Mac's angry voice he hurried to hide. He could hear pieces of Mac's conversation with Stella. "I'm afraid I'll have to kick him out… he's nothing but trouble…"

Danny just knew Mac meant him, he decided that he would make it easier for Mac and he'd be out of everybody's hair for good. He needed to get to his brother first and say good bye.

oOo

Danny made sure no one saw him entering his brother's room. "I-I'm sorry Louie I know I promised you, I would never do it again, but I don't know what to do anymore. I can't take it. I tried Louie, I really tried. I'm sorry." He said all teary like when he'd the first time had visit Louie after his attack. He sniffed and dried his face with his shirt sleeve. He left the hospital with a heavy heart. He went back to his own apartment where he hadn't been for months. The apartment that once was his solitude felt like a strange place to him now. He looked around the apartment and nothing felt like home. Well it didn't matter anymore soon he wouldn't need any home at all. He went to the bathroom and locked the door.

oOo

Mac was frustrated he couldn't find Danny. Some technician he'd recently hired had made a big mistake once again in the lab and Mac had to help out when he rather wanted to find his boy. After he'd been able to solve the problem he had a run in with Stella. With the help of Stella he was able to vent and calm down.

"I need to find Danny. I'm worried about him."

"Maybe he's gone outside for some fresh air? He's been through a lot lately and especially yesterday." Stella said.

Mac shrugged. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I have a bad feeling."

"Did Danny mention anything to you today, what he wanted to do? He's been undercover for months now. Maybe he wanted to do something he hasn't been able to since he's been undercover. Like visiting his brother."

Mac thought about it and then tensed when he remembered Danny wanted to talk to Dr. McKenzie. "If he has disobeyed my order he's so in deep trouble!" He said firmly.

Stella raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Danny wanted to talk to Dr. McKenzie. I ordered him to stay away from him. He promised he wouldn't go see him."

"Then let's go check if he did disobey you."

Mac nodded and started to run and Stella followed after him. They found out that Danny indeed had disobeyed him, but he wasn't there anymore and Dr. McKenzie was back in his cell. Mac asked them to get the prisoner back into the interrogation room.

"Long time no see Detective Taylor. How is my boy?" Dr. McKenzie said while smiling smugly at him.

"As far as I know you don't have a son."

"Well I have now. I finally found him. He was never really yours detective but he is mine now."

"Danny will never be your son."

"Maybe but neither will he be yours. You should have seen his pale face, when it got to him that he can never be your son. You know as well as I do that Danny has abandonment issues for real and he wasn't just acting suicidal, he IS suicidal."

Mac looked shocked at him at that. "No he isn't."

Dr. McKenzie laughed, "Then you don't know him as well as you thought. He's probably already shot a bullet through his beautiful head of his. What a shame. I just wished I had been able to have some fun with him first."

Mac was about to throw himself at him but Stella stopped him. "He's not worth it Mac. Let the jury deal with him. We need to find Danny and help him."

Mac calmed down while nodding. "You're right Stella."

They let some officers put Dr. McKenzie back to his cell. Mac called Flack and asked him to go to the long time care facility, where Danny's brother was. He told him about his concerns about the boy's mental state. Flack promised to go there right away. In the meantime Mac and Stella went to Danny's apartment and Sheldon went to Mac's. A little later Flack called and told him that Danny had been visiting his brother but he'd left awhile back. At Danny's apartment complex Mac and Stella asked if people had seen him. One told them that he'd seen someone that looked like him, but he had black hair and no beard. Mac had a feeling that it was Danny since as he'd dyed his hair black and shaved his face every day. They thanked him for the information and hurried to the apartment. Mac knocked on the door but there was no answer. He tried to open the door to check if it was locked. It wasn't and he went in followed by Stella. "Danny. Where are you?" When there was no answer he went to check the bathroom and it turned out the door was locked. He knocked on the door and was worried when Danny didn't answer. "Danny. How are you? Are you okay? Please answer me." He tried over and over again. He had a very bad feeling so he pushed the door open and to his horror he found Danny unconscious in the bathtub and there was so much blood. "Stella, call an ambulance!" Mac yelled and hurried to Danny's aid he grabbed some towels and wrapped them around his wrists to where he'd slashed them. He got his boy in his arms and hugged him for dear life "What have you done Danny? What have you done?" Tears from Mac landed on the boy's t-shirt.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Father and son; the undercover story of Danny and Mac Part 23 of 23

A/N: Here's the final chapter, hope you like. Thank you all for your great reviews. And again this part hasn't been beta'd, sorry.

Once again Mac was in the waiting room but now pacing wildly. He couldn't believe that Danny just attempted suicide he prayed the kid would make it. He felt responsible he shouldn't have taken him to the crime lab so soon. He should have seen the signs. Stella laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Mac." She said like if she knew what he was thinking.

"It is my fault Stella. It was too soon to let him go to work and I shouldn't have let him out of my sight."

"But Dr. Richards cleared him to go to work today didn't she?"

Mac nodded, "yes but only for desk duty."

"You couldn't have known. It's nobody's fault. It won't help him and he'll need you now more than ever."

"And he's going to get all the help he needs and I'll make sure he knows I'll never leave him." He had an idea to make sure Danny knew, but first he needed to talk to a family lawyer. Luckily Danny had given him power of attorney awhile back so he could take care of him without the law interfering. He knew what the law was when someone tried to commit suicide, but with the power of attorney he had a say in the boy's care and he would pull any power he had to keep him far away from a mental hospital. If he had to retire to do it so be it. He was going to be there for Danny 100 percent.

Stella smiled, "good, he'll need that." Just then Dr. Richards came into the waiting room. She'd been called when the EMTs came with Danny.

"Mac." She said while giving him a faint smile. Mac hurried to her, "how's Danny?"

"He's stabilized. He's lost a lot of blood so he's given a blood transfusion."

"Is he going to be okay?"

The psychiatrist let out a sigh, "physically yes, mentally I'm not so sure yet. He hasn't been conscious yet so I haven't been able to evaluate him. As soon as he's okay for transfer he'll be transferred to the psychiatric ward and be put on suicide watch."

"Please don't. Can't he stay in a medical ward? I'll stay with him 24/7 and when he's physically well enough I'll take him home with me and make sure he's still being watched 24/7. Until you give the okay that he can be alone again. Please."

"It's hospital regulations he'll be transferred to psychiatric ward for observation."

"I know, but I know him that it won't be the best for him. I know I didn't know him, as well as I thought I did, but one thing I do know; it won't help him and besides I got power of attorney over him. I'm going to use it and I'll retire if I have to. I'm not letting him go through this alone."

Dr. Richards let out a sigh and thought about it for a few seconds and she could see in Mac's face that she wasn't going to convince him otherwise. "Okay tell you what. He'll stay on the medical ward under suicide watch and when he's physically well enough to get released, I'll release him under your care but only on some conditions. You'll make sure he'll in no circumstances are being left on his own, you'll have to make sure he'll be on suicide watch till I say different and he'll need to see me three to four times a week."

Mac nodded, "I'll make sure of that. And I'll even hire a nurse to take care of him when I have to go to the crime lab for some reason."

"That's a good idea. But if he tries to commit suicide again or do any harm to himself, I'll be forced to commit him and there'll be nothing you can do about it."

Mac nodded, "Don't worry I'll make sure it never will happen again. Can I see him?"

"Yes, but for now you're the only visitor he's allowed to have." Dr. Richards looked apollectically at Stella. "Don't worry I understand." Stella told her and then she turned her attention to Mac. "Tell Danny I'm thinking of him and that I'm there for him whenever he needs me."

"I will." Mac said and then followed Dr. Richards to Danny's room. Mac took a seat beside the boy's bed and took his left hand in his. "I'm here Buddy and I won't go anywhere."

Dr. Richards let Mac alone with Danny and gave the okay to the nurse that had been watching the patient to leave the room too.

oOo

When Danny woke up a few hours later he looked embarrassed away from Mac. Mac took a seat on the side of his bed. "Everything is going to be okay. Dr. McKenzie lied to you. I love you like if you were my own flesh and blood."

"I-I heard you. Y-you want to k-kick me out. Y-you told S-Stella that I'm nothing but trouble."

Mac frowned, "I've never said that. When do you think you heard that?"

"T-today at the station."

Suddenly it hit Mac. The boy must have eavesdropped when he'd been venting about the new technician to Stella, but only heard the half of it. "Danny. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the new technician I hired recently. He's nothing but trouble. He made a big mistake today and I had to solve it and it kept me away from finding you and I was so frustrated and worried about you."

Danny turned his head around to look at Mac. "R-really?"

"Yes really."

Tears started to run down his face. "I-I'm sorry Da… Mac. I'm sorry."

Mac hurried to get his son into his arms. "Shh. it's okay. You're forgiven but if you ever try it again I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month. And I wish you kept calling me dad at least when we're off duty. When we're at work I'm your boss."

"I-I still got a job?"

Mac hugged him tighter. "Yes you have, but you'll be on sick leave until Dr. Richards clears you fit for duty.

Danny gulped and pulled himself out of the comforting arms. "What is going to happen to me? Is she going to lock me up? Please Ma… Dad don't let her lock me up. Please." He begged.

"She won't I've already made sure of that. You're going to live with me indifferently until Dr. Richards and I are sure you are safe to live on your own. But you have to expect to be on suicide watch for months. You won't even be allowed to visit the bathroom on your own."

"Great." Danny said sarcastically.

"You're stuck with me kiddo. I've been thinking, when Dr. Richards clears you I want to adopt you. Then you'll legally be my son." He had wanted to tell the boy this at another time and place, like over a dinner or something, but since he knew the boy needed the security he thought the time had come to tell him.

Danny looked surprised at him.

"Only if you want me to adopt you?"

Danny smiled, "you really want to adopt me?"

Mac smiled brightly. "Of course I want to. So do you want me to be your legally father?"

Danny threw himself back into Mac's arms. Wrapping his arms around the man for dear life. "Yes… Dad."

Mac let out a relieved sigh, happy about the boy's reaction to the news. He now finally was a father, not on paper just yet, but that was a technicality. He would protect this boy with his life.

oOo

Months later Danny was sitting anxiously at the waiting room to Dr. Richards office. Mac laid a comforting hand on his leg. "Everything is going to be okay Danny."

Danny looked over at Mac, "But what if she says I'm not ready and that I'm still going to be on suicide watch? What if…"

"Danny. I'm sure she'll undo the suicide watch. She'll okay that you are ready to decide that you want me to adopt you."

"But what if not?"

"I'll patiently wait till it'll happen and I'll keep taking care of you."

"Danny Messer." They could hear being called out.

Danny let out a worried sigh and stood up and went to Dr. Richards' office Mac followed him. They were greeted by Dr. Richards and asked to take a seat. She asked Danny a few questions and then nodded satisfied. "Danny I'll clear you for part time desk duty, for the time being. I don't think you're ready for field duty yet and you'll be off suicide watch from now on. I'll still want to see you but we can try and see if twice a week is enough but you are always welcome to call me anytime you need me."

Danny was a little disappointed he'd hoped that he was allowed to work fulltime, but at least that was better than nothing. Since he liked Dr. Richards he didn't dislike the idea to keep seeing her. She was nothing like Dr. McKenzie at all.

"But I recommend you keep living with your dad for now."

Danny nodded he could live with that even though Mac had some stupid rules.

"My home is always Danny's home and he can stay as long as he needs and wants to," Mac said.

Dr. Richards smiled satisfied and Danny smiled happily now finally knowing that he was cared about and that he had a home.

"And Danny and I are going on a vacation before he goes back to work."

"Good idea." Dr. Richards said.

Danny was about to protest. "You remember the camping fishing trip we talked about when under the undercover case?" Danny nodded. "I want to take you to Chicago and show you my home town where I went to school and other important stuff and I'll take you out camping."

Danny smiled happily once again.

Dr. Richards continued. "And I think you are well enough to be capable to decide if you want to be adopted or not."

Mac and Danny smiled brightly at that.

"I won't stand in the way with the adoption and I'll go on stand to help you if you need it."

oOo

A few days later Mac and Danny held a party to celebrate that they now where legally father and son and the next day they would go on their vacation to Chicago.

Danny gave his dad his gift, waiting excitingly for Mac to open it. Mac looked amazed at the gift he'd just opened. He then hurried to hug Danny. "Thank you Danny. It's the best gift ever. I'm going to place it on my office table." Mac said while studied the picture of him and Danny that was taken on father's day. His first real father's day as a father. He would pressure it forever. Mac then gave Danny his gift.

Danny ripped the wrappings off. He beamed happily when he saw what was in it. His first fishing pole. He hugged his dad. "Thanks dad I love it."

Now it was the guests' turns to give them gifts. Danny rolled his eyes when he opened his gift from Don. A baby silver mug and a silver baby rattle with the inscription that said; Danny McKenna Taylor. "Very funny Don, very funny."

The others laughed including Mac. Stella then gave him a big gift, "This is from all of us."

Danny smile happily at the gift that contained camping gear. "Thank you guys!" He wasn't happy about the gift Don had given Mac though. Mac studied the paddle closely and slapped it on his hand. "Think that can come in handy." Danny gulped. Don laughed, "Yeah and I have a bad feeling you're going to need it and it will keep your hand safe."

Danny gave Don a death glare. Don just ruffled his hair which Danny had grown long. "Don't worry Danny if you stay out of trouble you'll have nothing to worry about."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh since he knew he had a very hard time to stay out of trouble.

oOo

Danny was leaning on his dad's right side while holding his fishing pole. He'd just caught his first fish and a big one at that and now he was trying his luck once again. "Life is good." He said.

Mac leaned his head on Danny, "Yes it is and remember that. Always remember life is good." For once Mac wasn't worried about Danny anymore. He was going to be okay they both were.

The End

A/N: I had an idea for a sequel, but I don't know if it's a stupid idea. I was planning to call it Max Taylor where after an accident Danny loses his memory and thinks he's Max Taylor, Mac's biological son, from the undercover story. Which means he's suicidal again and have all the mental problems Mac came up with when he planned the background of Danny's undercover character. So he's going to go live with his dad again and under Dr. Robinson's care. What do you think? Good or bad? Do you have ideas and wishes for the sequel?


End file.
